


Losing Me (in you)

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Office Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of, welcome to my new record in smut scene length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: Doyoung, for all of Jaehyun's life, had been a constant to his life - the beginning and end of his time. A constant temptation and embrace of solace equally, it took him over two decades to realize there's more than one forbidden fruit to taste in his life, and having two hands just means he can hold onto two people at once as well.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Losing Me (in you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> Continuing my Winged saga with this ~~Christmas~~ Goodbye 2020 fic for [CJ](https://twitter.com/fullsunCJ)!!
> 
> If you want to further understand the social settings of this fic, I recommend reading my fic [Of Starry Nights and Feathered Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413022) (mark/renjun/lucas) as well. I will also link the fic again at the end of this one so you can look it up later again ~
> 
> Originally, this was meant to be a PWP but... knowing me... welp! anyways, I hope you'll enjoy and I wish you a nice new year!!
> 
> **content warnings** \- explicit sexual content. excessive mentions of spit and cum during those. plenty food and coffee.

“You’re staring.” It was a statement as much as it was a cruel reminder, spoken so emotionlessly from the man Jaehyun despised most for the same. The world of business was a cold one, and with a financial conglomerate under his rule, it seemed only fitting that he was the same. Only he wasn’t, like a mask he had to put on, he was slipping into this rule of a charming but ruthless CEO day and day again, creating an image he didn’t like, merely because it was people anticipated of him.

Worse than his own mask, it was the one Doyoung wore, because sometimes it didn’t feel like one, and sometimes it made Jaehyun despair. When this man was the only piece of warmth he had known throughout his life, the one who had kept him company during meals while their parents were out working, the one who studied with him and rubbed his shoulder in comfort after he got scolded by their tutor again because he couldn’t keep up with Doyoung despite their differences in race. His caretaker was the only one he couldn’t beat, under no circumstance, and it wouldn’t be that bad under normal circumstances but Doyoung was _human_. It was the only thing his parents would never be okay with.

Once he had tried to find solace in the fact that he wasn’t alone with struggles like these - that Mark, for example, was yearning to meet the caretaker who refused him, a story he had heard through second hand only but had made him thoughtful either way. Watching the human beside whom he was growing up, knowing of his friends, of Mark who struggled from a distance or Taeyong who had replaced this special person with a whole management entourage, sometimes he wonder whether his position was really that bad. Because Doyoung, regardless of the details, disregarding all differences, would have demanded for his attention anyways.

If someone asked him to trace the exact moment in his life he had realized, he wouldn’t be able to tell… It might have been all the mornings he had woken up to Doyoung standing in the kitchen, having prepared breakfast for him, his parents and their caretakers gone and only them two kids left behind. It might have been the evenings they spent bending over books, his shoulders slumped and wings losing strength, until his feathers brushed against the older’s legs, and neither of them pulled away. It could have been that day on vacation, when they had enjoyed the rooftop facilities, when he had taken off for a quick lap around the building only to return to Doyoung drenched, soaked with water, skin glistening underneath the sun, and heat pooled low in his guts in the most inappropriate ways. 

All he knew with certainty was that moment he had spoken up, in the dead of the night, with Doyoung too far away, out of his reach. Gone on a trip with friends, the last before his college days would start, and the mark that declared where to cut the rope that had them tied. Jaehyun hadn’t ever been without Doyoung for as long as his memories had been coherent, a presence more steady than his family, and suddenly he would be forced to be without that. Doyoung going to college had meant that their time together would decrease, that he wouldn’t get to have breakfast together as regularly, that they wouldn’t head home together, not study in the same library. Without noticing, the stress had built up, morphed into something resembling anxiety, and when his caretaker was _literally_ gone, far away on some vacation, Jaehyun had snapped. With sobs breaking his voice and tears brimming in his eyes, the phone clutched tight between his fingers, metal cracking, he had confessed all these hidden thoughts to the one whose life he’d share.

Doyoung, in fact, had never responded to it. 

At least not verbally, not explicit in the way Jaehyun had been who, even now, years later, couldn’t take his eyes off his assistant. “I like what I’m looking at,” he smiled, the one he had been told looks charming by countless people and none of them had been the one from whom it mattered most. Albeit it had been a cozy situation to be completed by _the_ Lee Taeyong, the nation’s crush and perfect visual. 

Doyoung’s compliments were rare, it made them all the more treasurable, and, in all honesty, the Winged wasn’t certain anyone but him could see the finely attuned gestures of appreciation. Because his caretaker didn’t love in words, didn’t consider verbal phrases to be the most honest. Words could be full of lies, working in their firm had taught them just that, but body language was not something that could always be controlled, gestures created by habit and intent. Habit of helping and intent of loving. “It’s not me you were staring at a second ago, Yoonoh.”

The younger can’t help the little scowl appearing on his face hearing that name, the one his parents had chosen for him. _Separate business from private_ , they had told him while presenting him with the filled in papers and a new stamp. In turn, this new name had become nothing but business, ever since the day he had been introduced as the heir to their company, the one who’d lead a branch of his own to prepare him for his future as the conglomerate’s CEO. He hadn’t liked it, not at all, but in between being called Yoonoh in sugary sweet pitched voices and frozen over tones and being called Jaehyun by his friends, with ease and comfort, he had slowly learnt to draw the line he had been anticipated to. 

He only didn’t like it when Doyoung used it for him.

Regardless of that issue, he knew that the older wanted something else from him, wanted to hear the confession he refused to give despite so obviously having had his eyes trained on their new intern for the full five minutes he had been in the office. Sharp cheekbones and stronger jaw, fingers holding all that strong elegance his assistant displayed as well, and movements full of controlled strength. It was the contrast of manly posture, determined aura, and gentle disposition that pulled him in. It was the contrast he chased in Doyoung as well. And as the one who knew him better than anyone else, it was also the same man who noticed Jaehyun’s eyes trailing after their intern every timed they crossed paths, on the hallways, in the break room, during meetings. He couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied, and promptly returned his eyes to the screen having turned black thanks to his negligence. His ears were burning, certainly an alarming shade of red, and he already regretted wearing his hair brushed back, tender organs revealed. He hated the way Doyoung took him apart with his eyes, like a painting meant to be analyzed, nothing but a pile of numbers they had to sort. An open secret, a book with its pages torn and revealed. He hated the way it made him shift his weight in his seat, had heat crawling up his back. And he hated it because he loved it so much, too much, and the office around them felt constricting when he wanted to be nothing else but free in his lover’s arms. 

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

“I’ve talked with Renjun today,” Doyoung said so utterly casual, it was breaking down Jaehyun’s resolve all the more. It was humiliating, nothing more, the way his lover sounded so unaffected, so perfectly relaxed, while he could barely hold the breath in his lungs, the little noise spilling from his lips muffled by his ruffled sheets which he couldn’t pull away from - didn’t want to push back from. With this one human hand perfectly splayed between his shoulder blades and thus, by association, between his wings as well, fingertips gracing the soft down feathers but not _touching_ them, not in the way Jaehyun craved, he prefered to keep still. Motionless. Unmoving torse and clenching fingertips, toes curling in the air and feet swaying around with every bit of more pressure he was made to endure. 

It was funny - for someone who had spent almost all his life running away from Mark, Renjun had turned out to be quite the swift caretaker in the recent years, knowledged in medicine and law equally, and all the more in business. Quintessentially, that was what those in his occupation cared most about, to keep the businesses of their Winged going well, and it was one of the things Jaehyun knew best about the younger human. Renjun, despite all the stories he had heard from Taeyong, was mostly a stranger to him, someone he knew from sight, from fancy gatherings and business meetings, the person Lucas would take along when they had dinner together, discussing whatever legal matters might pose a problem to Jeong Enterprise, holding hands and exchanging glances. Jaehyun had always tried to not let his envy show.

But Renjun wasn’t who he wanted to think about in his current situation, held down and taken apart, and he was about to say the same when Doyoung continued, “He asked me how Jeno was doing.” Because, right, the reason they had hired Jeno was Renjun askinghim, trying to support his friend who had always worked his hardest without restraint, just wanting to make sure the man got the job he deserved. Normally, Jaehyun wasn’t one to entertain taking advantage of connections but Jeno _did_ have a great resume to back it up, an easy decision to make. 

“Oh?” Doyoung sounded almost surprised, if only it weren’t that condescending. “Did you just tighten up?” And Jaehyun wanted to deny it, wanted to deny it when, without doubt, he was already too turned on, the knuckles he was clenching around rubbing his walls in all the sweetest ways. “Aren’t you too much, Jaehyun-ah? You’re getting off to the thought of your subordinate while it is my fingers stuffing your hole?” And he wanted to protest, wanted to say that it’s not like that, if it weren’t for the way that torturous prostate massage turned into harsh little thrusts - he wasn’t the only one being turned on by the thought of Lee Jeno. 

Fingers fucking into him faster, and he couldn’t help the way his wings fluttered against the sheets, their stretched out form easily spanning across his bed and past its edges, trembling in the air. It demanded too much of his focus to keep them in place of his own volition when he’d like nothing more than to move them freely, cover up his face or use the momentum of a single brush to push himself back onto Doyoung’s fingers. Merely the knowledge of this doing him no better, that the other would leave if Jaehyun tried to take advantage of his position now, kept him place, trying his best to stay still in the way he had been told to for years now. 

For the worse part of a moment, the spot between his shoulders was emptied, creating an empty spot for skin to collide with skin, sound of echoing through the room along with Jaehyun’s loudest moan. His wings shook and jerked again, almost as if they had a mind of their own, and he knew he was toeing dangerous lines when Doyoung’s hand stilled again, fingertips stretching his rim, remaining there while the younger had to settle his body down alone. Pain bloomed between their bases, was radiating heatedly towards the little down feathers rustling in excitement. 

“I’ve asked you a question, Jaehyun-ah. Don’t you think it impolite not to answer me when I’ve asked so kindly?” His caretaker’s voice was dark, sinister, made shivers run up his spine and explode into pleasure when they collided with the subsiding pain on top of his ribs. There was no way he could ever live it down if anyone were to know about the way it made his cock leak precum all over his overly expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, the ones that had cost him a hefty sum to buy and even more to import afterwards. A creature meant to sore, being made to rule the skies, be on top of humanity, but so easily brought down by two hands against his flesh, caressing skin and leaving marks, break him down and rebuild him again. 

“I-” Jaehyun started, mind racing to backtrack the questions he had been asked regardless of the way his body was trembling, thoughts slowed from pleasure and the bittersweet torment he was going through. The one he was craving every other night, whenever his head seemed to burst from too many things going on, when sleep didn’t come to him with ease and the sight of Doyoung too many feet away, curled up in his bed, with nothing but a wall of glass separating them, had him feel lonely in his too big bed. “I’m not… You’re staring as well…”

Another hit and another moan, legs giving in and with nothing to hold him up, his body hit his mattress flat, overly smooth fabric offering him too much stimulation, the spot his cock was pressed into already wet with his own dripped down precum. But Doyoung was nothing if not a hard worker, a perfectionist driven not by the need to beat others but himself alone, and under the current predicament this meant for him to make Jaehyun more desperate, more riled up, more needy than he had been all along. 

Weight shifting and bodies realigning, the Winged found himself with his legs pressed together, framed by Doyoung’s slender ones within seconds, and with one hand between his wings still, the other holding onto his hips, Jaehyun could do nothing but wait. It made him impatient, his feathered extensions trembling, pinnae rustling as they rubbed along one another to create the backdrop to his own little whine. Despite their social, their biological, their personal standing, at this current time there was no more than that the younger could do, and Doyoung wasn’t above pointing that out as well, “I never said you could talk back to me. Are you losing your touch, Jaehyun?”

Hearing his own name rolling off that snarky tongue, dripping with mocking affection, the Winged couldn’t help but tremble, utter little apologies that burnt on his tongue, foul and acidic in his mouth. He had never apologized to anyone but Doyoung before. He doubted he would ever feel like saying these words to anyone else either, not with the amount of honesty people would demand of him anyways.

“Good boy,” the older praised at the same time as he pushed his fingers back inside, past Jaehyun’s puffy rim, and with a new angle entirely, hand twisted by ninety degrees, hitting different spots inside. It didn’t take much more than that for the pink haired, with sweet praise and digits hitting his prostate with accurate precision he was easily pushed over the edge, spilling into the sheets and onto his stomach, body tensing and relaxing, convulsions that shook him to the core and had his limbs trembling.

There was nothing too intense about it - it was nothing like the porn he had watched as horny teen, of humans with humans because no Winged would agree to record themselves like that, too snobby, too noble, and too precious as well. When men had fucked women into crying messes, overly exaggerated moans and too much lube to be normal, and with no one to tell him otherwise for too long had he anticipated it to be just like that. How befitting of his life that it had been Doyoung to show him otherwise, to take his sweet time in taking Jaehyun apart, explore his body like an astronomer watching the stars, to navigate the world and back home. 

These little bouts of pleasure he received, instead, were subtle ones, washing over him like waves kissing the beach, caressing the sand and playing around his feet, and just like the ocean greeting the soil, getting his skin wet, this sort of pleasure calmed his mind and eased his heart. To make a tower of cards collapse a hefty gust of wind was not always needed, at times it was sufficient to remove a single card to have it all come apart. A tower of cards resembling Jaehyun’s mind, brought down through pleasure and yet not ready to rewire, to have thought return to his mind and build new trails of ideas he would need to track down. Heart beating too fast within his chest and Doyoung’s heat prevailing on his body were all he could focus on, the steady backdrop of his hammering organ accompanied by the older’s raspy breathing, creating a harmony unlike anything else. 

“Jaehyun?” His caretaker asked, and it was the most the said man could do to answer with an agreeing hum for the dynamic to change again, air around him growing heated within a moment’s notice. He couldn’t help the way he moaned in wanton need when fingers curled around the base of his wings and _pressed down_. 

There was no part on his body more sensitive than there, the most vulnerable spot of his feathered limbs, the place they were most fragile for no muscle protected the spot at which his bones had grown together, connecting humane body and angelic appearance. Feathers ruffled and pressed down, he was forced into utter submission, the position he had been told to avoid ever since, for in ancient times it would have meant his death, when Winged fought Winged for dominance, no better than the animals they pretended to be better than, and because of this history, because of his instincts taking over control, Jaehyun could do nothing but lay still and take. This - this one was more intense than earlier, when he had given in willingly, when it hadn’t been on Doyoung to claim what would forever be his anyways.

Hands occupied, it took some trial and error for the older to slot his cock between marked up thighs, finger shaped imprints having left red trails, and certainly they would be chafed at the end of the night as well. Lube abandoned somewhere, Doyoung hardly had the impatience to go look for it, using the residue of what had dripped down from the younger’s ass to make the slide easier. It wasn’t like Jaehyun would protest, he hardly ever did, weak in front of the one he should have most control over, trusting his caretaker’s opinion more than his own. This was the level of trust he had reached and achieved or, how his father would phrase it, the level he had steeped down to. To rely on a _mere human_ as much… His family would be ashamed, and it was, ironically so, all the more reason for him to crave for Doyoung by his side. 

Lips met his shoulder, kissed up towards his nape and down to the place where pain was still thrumming lowly, the contrasting sensations making him all the more sensitive, between the fast thrusts, hips meeting his behind, lacking any sort of patience, and those swollen lips kissing down his skin Jaehyun’s mind was swimming, drowning in all these sensations. He craved more than that, would want nothing more than to have Doyoung inside him like that, and yet, despite their lasting affair and their many encounters, this seemed to be the last line the older was not ready to breach. The last border separating them, Winged and human, boss and employee, leader and follower, friend and companion, and nothing more had been set out for them.

Every day, Jaehyun tried not to show his envy of the younger ones, of Winged like Mark and Lucas who showed their love without restraint, diverging from the paths set out for them, and every night he failed. With his lover’s breath hot against his skin, and flesh hitting flesh, he could never lie and say he didn’t want them to be public, to show his caretaker off to the world as his partner, boyfriend, husband. An impossible dream, he already knew, but dreams were meant to be chased and never given up on.

Doyoung, though, was not chasing a dream, was racing to reach his orgasm with his cock trapped by Jaehyun’s ample thighs, flesh squeezed tight around his wet length, precum mixing with lube, procuring sinful sounds that would haunt the younger’s mind for days, would be all he could think about when staring at financial reports and making sense of the many numbers that didn’t tell him how to win Doyoung’s heart at all. Winning had always been his objective, to be better, become the best, but where it concerned the matters of love, he considered he could only lose. 

“Close,” the older gasped, breathy against discolored skin, warmth breath tickling against fluffy feathers and the whole of Jaehyun’s wings moved, pushing up in an effort of freedom quickly subdued by nails digging into the sensitive flesh. Doyoung had already perfected the art of holding him down, knew just the right ways to drive the superior one insane, keep him under check, remain in control. It shouldn’t be as much of a turn-on as it was, feeding into superiority complex and desire to give in alike, those minutes Jaehyun didn’t need to keep up control the ones Doyoung could fully achieve it. Locked away from public, all restraints abandoned, consideration lost. Nothing but animals giving in to wanton needs.

“Please-” The pink haired gasped, an airy breath released into the sheets, but it seemed to be enough, all that had been needed to be heard. With another thrust Doyoung came, spilling into the tight spot between the younger’s thighs, marking pale skin with white cum, soiled and ruined, a wreckage only he loved to use. It was a mark as much as it was a reminder, for Jaehyun to take delight in for another few minutes, while the older rode out his orgasm in little grinds, spilling his last droplets of cum. While the older collapsed and caught his breath, coming down from his high. While Doyoung left, to return with a towel to remove those marks that could be wiped away,to eradicate the sticky mess between firm thighs that were marked by his fingers regardless, that were sore and swollen from his fucking, and that would be only his to look at.

Jaehyun didn’t even ask when he grabbed his caretaker’s arm to pull him down, to meet him on the soiled sheets and as close as he could. His hold was relentless, an impossible to miss question, even when it took some several moments for his lover to get rid of his defiant expression and curl up against the Winged’s side instead. Defiance owed not only to their different positions but the state of the sheets, of their bodies, of their improper proximity, and Jaehyun couldn’t care less. Couldn’t express it in any better way than the one he pulled up one wing, shaking the tense muscles and loosening his cluttered feathers, make sure they were fluffed up and soft, simply so he could drape the entirety of it over their bodies. Wings, sacred symbol, and he so readily shared its warmth with the person he loved. Because unlike the man in his arms, he wasn’t a coward to avoid these words. He was merely a coward to not shout it into the world. 

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

“You’re doing that again,” Taeyong pointed out, wings gently caressing through the air, fingers clasped around the metal railing. He was standing on the wrong side, though, outside the glass panel that kept those without wings safe on the rooftop bar, and with another flutter and a skillful jump, the model maneuvered himself over it, to settle at their table with them.

“He’s doing it again,” Jungwoo agreed, head curiously tilted to the side, eyes bright and full of mischief, and based on the way they were going about ganging up on him, Jaehyun could already guess that they were about to make fun of him. Again. 

His only hope was on Johnny, currently busy getting them new drinks and out of loop with their conversation. Only such hope was quick and efficient to be crashed, three full glasses placed down on the table and the oldest looking at him once, and Jaehyun’s hopes were crashed instantaneously, “He’s thinking of Doyoung. Aren’t you?”

Back when he had been a child still, his father had always told him to never reveal all his cards at once - he would lose the money betting and business deals would feel. Having another ace up his sleeve an unwritten requirement, and for years he had tried to fulfill this mindset, had never revealed too much, had hidden his feelings behind a stoic face and turned people away, one by one. It didn’t help that the Winged were perceived as arrogant and obnoxious by the average human, all the less when Jeong Enterprise seemed to hold a special place in the Korean stock market for so long, that Jaehyun’s surname alone had made some people wary of approaching him. Overall it hadn’t been the best combination - his own reclusive behavior, the intimidating name, and the way he tried to look for Doyoung during every greater break. 

Almost all of it had changed once Johnny had shown up, son to one of Jaehyun’s father’s business partners, recently enrolled in the same school, and as annoying back then as he was now. If not for Johnny and his better eyes, recognizing the ruddy ears as sign of embarrassment rather than wrath, realizing that the dark looks Jaehyun sent Doyoung’s direction weren’t of displeasure but envy, or the way he had taught the younger that sometimes a conversation was just that, the pink haired would have certainly still been a loner without friends. But Johnny had come with Taeyong, and after him Jungwoo had followed, shaping their little group of friends, the people he met every once in a while for a drink at a bar and talks unrelated to business he so direly needed to unwind. Such was easy enough, with Taeyong working as a model and with countless stories to tell, and Jungwoo running a series of restaurants and bars where he kept picking up on the gossip of many. 

None of it changed the fact that, indeed, he had been thinking of Doyoung albeit not unreasonably so. Since a few days now, his caretaker had been off - the coffee he received for lunch break lukewarm instead of steaming hot, breakfast he had to eat alone because, while the dishes had been prepared for him, his human lover had left for work first. It was unusual, unless there was a big meeting coming up, the other never went to work without him, not when they mostly used the fastest method to reach there, simply by flying together, with Doyoung clingy within his embrace. Ultimately, when Jaehyun had asked his caretaker about whether it was okay to go out with his friends today, not because he needed permission but for they usually had dinner together, and received no reply, something had snapped within his chest. Doyoung was in his _cold mode_ , or so the Winged liked to call it, this tunnel visioned business mode, and this time there had been no fight to give purpose to it.

Before, maybe he had prided himself in knowing his caretaker best, in seeing those little traits of love, but right now, he wondered to himself whether maybe he had misinterpreted something - misunderstood their relationship. Such thoughts weighed heavy on his heart, constricting his chest, and without thinking much he snatched a cigarette from the box in the middle of the table to light the little stick. Smoke, burnt taste warm down his throat, maybe didn’t take off his worries, regardless, at least it was something to distract him right then.

“Trouble in paradise?” Taeyong asked, and this time the model’s voice was a bit softer. Wings fluttered behind him, distracting Jaehyun for a long second because the other’s wings simply were like this, color hereditary, passed down from their fathers whereas the details usually stemmed from their mothers. The Lee brothers were a great example, with their deep black feathers reflecting light, a rainbow cascading down the silky limbs, and just for a moment his mind was taken over by the awe he felt, to know that the Winged accumulated to only one percent of human population and yet every pair was unique, like a fingerprint they did not have. 

It almost seemed ironic now, to be asked such question when Jaehyun’s own wings resembled that of a bird of paradise more than a local species’. How much easier it would be then, to charme the person of his interest with the soft colors of his feathers alone, rather than having to undo the riddles surrounding their relationship first. “Is it trouble if he’s ignoring me?” He asked, almost absent-mindedly, eyes focused on his cigarette, halfway gone and losing the last of its spark when meeting the ashtray.

All too aware of their curious looks and yet wanting to spare himself the questions, the pink haired simply pushed his glass over towards Taeyong, empty handed for arriving too late, and a perfect excuse for him to get up with a declaration of, “I’ll get myself another.” Possibly something stronger, with more impact than the longdrinks Johnny prefered to get them, worried about their tolerance and never wanting to have their nights end too fast. Albeit it was sometimes the smarter decision, regardless of usually meeting on the weekends, work never really halted for either of them.

Getting a drink was always easier in a rooftop bar compared to a regular one, if only because it was one of the places name and affiliation mattered, and anything related to the skies was also related to the Winged. Exclusive clientele, exclusive drinks, and the organizational skills to provide all without a hitch. Only a few faults seemed to be in that system, and Jaehyun realized the same when he spotted a familiar face on the other side of the round bar, and where one was, the other wasn’t far.

Because right there, in his field of sight, he could see Renjun talking to one of the barkeepers, ordering drinks, and attached to his shoulder was the Jeong Enterprise intern in a messed up suit and ruffled hair, looking positively scandalizing, even to the point Jaehyun had to remind himself that Jeno was still an employee. That he still had Doyoung waiting at home for him. Just for that, he told the barkeeper to double the whiskey in his glass, and asked who’d be taking care of Jeno’s bill at once. It wasn’t really bribery when it was the boss paid, it was just taking care of his employees and treating them kindly - or so he told himself when his eyes trailed back to the human still clinging to the Lee’s caretaker’s back. 

There were lines of laughter painted around the younger man’s eyes, and with his whole current state of (un)dress, he looked more his age than he did at work. Relaxation fitted the human better than the sternness of the office, had Jaehyun wondering whether he should go a bit easier on the intern. Except _that_ , certainly, would be a display of bias he could blame on nothing else but attraction he shouldn’t feel because, their relationship regarding employment aside, Jeno ultimately was a human - was like Doyoung, and something his father had always reminded him of was that, eventually, they would find a pretty lady beneficial for their business for him to marry. And that, ultimately, meant he was supposed to marry another Winged and keep their bloodline pure. Keep the classic blue shade of their wings alive. And Jaehyun was certain, were it not the color of his mother’s wings, his father wouldn’t look at his faded pink secondary feathers with as much kindness in his eyes either. 

“Jaehyun-ah!” Someone yelled from behind him, loud and boisterous, it registered as Johnny’s voice a second too late, as his eyes were instead trained on Jeno’s startled expression, eyes widening at the mention of such a familiar name, and even from a few feet apart Jaehyun could make out shaking pupils darting around until they settled on him, could see the faint blush on the younger’s cheek and then the way they disappeared, crescent eyes and wide smile, entirely too soft for someone who must have been told to fear his boss. But Jeno probably was like that, just like Doyoung, entirely different in work mode and private setting, like a switch turned off and on. It shouldn’t be fair that this was Jaehyun’s type, that it were people he wasn’t supposed to have but craved all the more.

Tentatively, he sent a smile the way of the two younger men, could see the way Jeno’s brightened all the more, and barely he took notice of the short wave Renjun sent his way before another call of his name had him turn his head to glare at Johnny. Extroverts and their utter lack of shame. Softly, he clicked his tongue, reached for his drink blindly and made a turn to head back to their table, gracefully as he could trying to ignore the way his three friends tried to inquire him about Doyoung again. It would be an endless spiel, full of questions he had no answers too and pitiful gazes he’d rather not. So instead, simply to save himself the trouble, he asked, “How’s that boy of yours doing, Woo?”

Questions like these, obvious deflecting, they still worked like nothing else, and offered Jaehyun the reprieve of a few minutes he needed, and more than that. There was still no message from Doyoung - asking about where he was, when he’d come home, whether or not he had prepared dinner, tea or the papers for the next day, and while he was aware that all that would await him upon coming home, it left him feeling a tad empty when no mention of it arrived. Hollow within his chest, for Doyoung was such integral part of his life, he couldn’t possibly imagine being without him at all. 

Elbow nudging his side lightly, when Jaehyun looked up, he was faced with Taeyong’s thoughtful gaze, head tilting in a little gesture towards the bar. “Get yourself another. You look like you need it. And Renjunnie keeps looking in our direction so I think there’s something he wants from you, too.” The older’s voice was but a whisper, words meant for the two of them while Johnny and Jungwoo were engaged in their never ending debate of what wine fit what dish best. The kind of conversation that got boring over time, and yet it was entertaining to watch them never lose heated engagement regarding such issue. 

Jaehyun, for once, didn’t question his friend’s intuition. With some sense of certainty he could say that the young caretaker, if he actually wanted anything from Taeyong or their other friends, he’d just tell the former. Meddling with his friend’s boss, though, was another matter. “Thank you,” he only muttered and rose from his seat, earning a glimpse from the other two but swaying his empty glass explained his motives sufficiently. Not the way he slightly swayed on his feet, though, or the way he could hear an echo of Doyoung saying _I told you to eat in advance_ in his mind. He really missed the older.

Despite his somewhat fuzzy vision, the walk to the bar was short, and placing his order even shorter. Presented with a drink too soon and faced with Renjun waving him over shyly, he hardly found a reason to not follow it. Inebriated him had never been the smartest version of his self, and the nagging tone of his father telling him to always keep a clear mind seemed all the louder now. 

“Hyung!” Renjun exclaimed cheerfully, cheeks tinted red and eyes glazed over, the younger was in a worse state than himself but readily offered him a cigarette from a pack Jaehyun was certain wasn’t his own. It was tattered around the edges, as if it had been worn around a lot, but barely any cigarettes were gone, like a keepsake for someone else. He didn’t deny it, nor Renjun lighting the tip for him, neither did he miss out on the way Jeno’s eyes were stuck on his lips for a second, before they traveled to the pink of his wings. “I just wanted to say thank you again. For taking our Lee Jeno in. He’s been praising you a lot, y’know?”

Jaehyun didn’t, but based on the way said man averted his gaze it seemed like he hadn’t been meant to either. How fortunate they were, that he could not muster the strength to sound demeaning in his current state as he simply exhaled some smoke and replied, “Doyoung has been praising him a lot, too, for doing his work well. I’d like to mirror the compliment but I struggle with telling apart what workload is done by whom.” As good as an apology as one would get from him, it seemed to still be received well by his intern, cheeks a subtle shade of red all too visible when illuminated from the floor lights, and fingers playing around his condensing glass. 

Renjun snorted softly, muffled only by the straw stuck between his lips. “Don’t worry, hyung, my idiot is the same. Can rattle off the hospital expenses in his sleep but doesn’t manage to name a single of our head surgeons. Your priorities are just different from ours, and I’m sure Jeno gets that too. Right?” Head whipped around, the young caretaker stared at his friend, and under their combined gazes, Jeno seemed torn between puffing his chest and shrinking into himself.

The younger’s saving grace was that Jaehyun’s cigarette was almost burnt down to the butt, and it was good enough of an excuse for Jaehyun to push away from their table. “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he smiled softly, and he knew it was soft because the way his face moved, muscles pulled, it was all too similar to the expression he liked to keep for Doyoung alone. It wasn’t an expression he showed a lot, all too obvious based on the way the two men reacted. “Enjoy your evening, Renjun. Jeno. I’ll see you around.”

Stubbing out his cigarette, he only made sure not to leave his drink behind before he left off, headed back towards his own table and his friends’ curious gazes, returned to Taeyong holding onto his arm and quietly asking, “What did you talk about?” as if he couldn’t just ask his half-brother-in-law with a simple text.

“Nothing,” Jaehyun answered easily, head turning their direction again, to Renjun’s dyed hair standing out and contrasting the midnight black of Jeno’s in a way it only seemed to highlight the office worker one’s more. “Just work.” And it wasn’t a lie. Even if the focus had been on Jeno more than work itself. 

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

_CEO Jeong Jaehyun,_

_I did not get a chance to thank you anymore yesterday, but I appreciate you treating me, and I understand this gesture as a notion to motivate me to work harder. Thank you for entertaining us for this short durance._

_I hope you got home well and safely! You seemed a bit unstable on your feet there… Seeing this new side of you, I appreciate it a lot._

_Wishing you a calmful weekend and with kindest regards,_

_Lee Jeno._

Silently, Jaehyun stared at the e-mail presented to him, pulled up on his phone display an inch beyond his fingers wrapped around his steaming cup of tea. His head was pounding, more drinks had followed once he had been home, glasses quietly emptied in the dark while his eyes had been focused on Doyoung, visible through the glass wall separating their bedrooms, illuminated by the little nightlight he liked to keep on, until his drunk stupor had overtaken and his conscious had simply faded to black. So close and yet so far, he hadn’t been able to stand himself anymore the previous night. 

Apparently, Doyoung couldn’t stand him today either, based on the somewhat upset gaze directed at the younger’s face, cowering under his hangover and the stern expression on the caretaker’s face combined. “Do you want to explain what this is about?” Impatience. Visible through the way the dark haired tapped his finger against the surface of their kitchen isle, the somewhat natural state of stone making an off noise that grated Jaehyun’s nerves in the way it made him insecure.

“I’ve run into him at the bar yesterday.” He couldn’t help the slight scowl on his face at the notion of that, that something so out of his control might be used against him by the older. “And I’ve paid for his drinks. Should I not have?”

It was a mean question to ask Doyoung, of all people, even more of a sucker for rules than Jaehyun was on his own, all these fine outlines of life drilled into their minds, to keep them on the right track, to make them follow their fathers’ footsteps properly. As much as it annoyed him at times, despising himself for not knowing how to stand up to the man subconsciously directing his life, it was also the reason he had the very man in front of him in his life, was the reason he could afford their living situation and had no troubles finding a job. It was tiring work, a tiring system, but waking up knowing Doyoung was there made it better. Albeit even that had been amiss in the recent days. 

“No,” the older answered, a tad too reluctant to be comfortable, a tad too fast for anyone else to have picked up on the delay. “I was just surprised. You never did that before…” Which wasn’t wrong, not in the least, even company dinners Jaehyun usually skipped, and mostly it had to do with how too many of those restaurants his employees would want to frequent were too below his social stand. Merely imagining a Winged in a ramyeon bar was laughable, and similarly, he doubted they would feel comfortable where he usually went. So he left Doyoung with the task, while he enjoyed the food that had been prepared specifically with him in mind, respecting all his wishes and dislikes, always new variations, it was a wonder recipes had not yet run out. 

“We don’t usually have anyone affiliated with us either,” Jaehyun retorted as he lifted his mug to take a sip from his tea, burning hot on his tongue and just the way he liked it, almost searing his flesh but oh so tangible it was already good. “Renjun was with him.” Maybe he wouldn’t have needed to emphasize on that, it wasn’t like Doyoung would care, and yet there was a weird sensation low in his guts, all tied up, double and triple knot, and it made his tongue more loose. “I just thought it to be a benefitting reward for his efforts.”

Ever so slightly, barely there twitch covered by a stoic mask, the older furrowed his eyebrows, a retort on his tongue that Jaehyun could almost predict, felt the syllables roll off his tongue even when they left Doyoung’s mouth instead, “He’s an intern. I highly doubt you need to put that kind of effort.” Foul taste, like a stale apple, left outside for too long, and it tarnished the Wing’s mouth alike.

“What if I want to put that effort?” The younger asked instead, and he knew it might be a cruel question but as he sipped on his mug of tea and watched Doyoung’s reaction, he thought there were hints to their situation he was yet to piece together, proven by the way those nimble fingers curled around the edge of the plate, knuckle bones white and protruding, the skin in between stretched red. Sometimes business is about pushing lines, to get the most of what they want, and sometimes relationships are like business, follow the same rules, so Jaehyun presses more, “What if I want to invite him for drinks? Just him and me?”

Oddly enough, the idea didn’t sit unwell with him. There was something about Jeno that lured him in, maybe just the curiosity about whose unrestrained self, the one that was so easily relaxed in the way Doyoung normally was around home, or the way the younger man had seemed so honestly impressed with so many things in the beginning stages, something he had come to know be faulted on the human’s not so good social standing, originally. Effort sometimes paid off, being kind did pay off, or else Jeno’s friends would have never pulled the strings for him that they had. 

At this moment, it was simply his caretaker’s dark gaze that reminded him to remain careful, to keep on his toes, an unusual feeling when he was so used to get what he wanted, to receive and receive, take and take again. He was not used to _no_ or _later_ , and yet he was challenging Doyoung for exactly those, was trying to get a rise out of his caretaker because, regardless of or especially because of the emotional neglect in the recent days, he wanted to rile the older up. They each had their cards to play, and if mentioning another man was the way to finally make the other snap and confess what was up, then Jaehyun was willing to take that risk.

When words failed, it was body language to give secrets away, was little gestures and expressions that told it all - that the human was uncomfortable, feeling something else as well, more burning, like fire, but it was no emotion he would possibly affiliate with his stonecold assistant on any other day. Competitiveness was their weakness, but one like fire, one like ice, they were different and yet the same. Only the question that left Doyoung’s lips was one that could have never been anticipated by the Winged, something so unrelated, out of his reach, he was stunned into silence just hearing about it as it echoed in his mind, “Are you thinking of replacing me?”

Had he drank, Jaehyun would have choked on his drink, so now he’s thanking his foresight for not having done that - for never doing that during serious talks, or his poker facade would crumble faster than a straw hut during a storm. Regardless, it’s Doyoung around whom his stern mask never seems to hold up, cracking with ease as an upset frown formed between his eyebrows. “There’s no way anyone could ever replace you…”

For a second there, the older’s grip on the countertop seemed to slip, loosening for a moment, then tightening again, but the way the Walker pulled his hands away from the lithic plate seemed force, fingers wrapped around his own mug of coffee carefully, as if it might be splintering into pieces otherwise. “Then why don’t you go ahead? Go on a date with Jeno if you think it makes you happy,” Doyoung offered almost carelessly, tone taken a one-eighty from earlier, forcefully calm, bittersweet ache, “But don’t even think of replacing me, Jaehyun. I can handle you marrying someone you don’t love but not you replacing me.”

The Winged, in all his surprise, couldn’t help reeling back a bit, eyebrows pulled together more strongly as he just looked at his lover for a moment, and tried to process the turmoil of thoughts and feelings within him. Without doubt, Doyoung had something else in mind, his caretaker too cunning to not have thought this over, but whatever his intention was, Jaehyun didn’t yet want to unravel it, neither was he able to question their bond when, so openly, more forthcoming than any other day, the older had confessed his heart. Nevertheless, it didn’t quench the butterflies starting to swarm around inside him, brought forth by the possibility of going on a date with someone he shouldn’t be as interested in merely for having such a pretty smile. It was embarrassing, and yet something in his expression must have told his lover something Jaehyun himself wasn’t aware of - if the scoff and picking up of a coffee mug were anything to go by. 

“Just don’t think you can replace me and we’re good, Jaehyun,” Doyoung proclaimed, and just like that, with many question marks and more confusion than clearance in the younger’s mind, their conversation seemed to be over. Doyoung was gone, ready to enjoy his Sunday in whatever way he had planned - likeliest with a drama Jaehyun wasn’t allowed to join watching because his “wings make too much noise” - and abandoning the pink-haired with ease. There was nothing more for him left to do than look after his caretaker with riddled eyes, tea turned cold in his mug and no breakfast in sight. 

With a groan, he dropped his head on the countertop, and tried to calm his frazzled nerves. This, most definitely, was not how he had planned on starting his free day as well...

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

Many might think - or did think, if the scribbles he had seen on his classmates’ notes in school days, if the rumors he had heard during college, if the apprehensive way other people, Winged included, approached him - that Jaehyun was an arrogant fucker, for a lack of better words. Traditionalist with a stick up his ass, tie always aligned perfectly straight, the money and fame to back him up, they didn’t even consider that he had worked hard to get where he was, that he had sacrificed making friends for getting acquainted with books instead, that the many letters he wrote in foreign languages were not his own but written by someone else. By Doyoung, to be exact, who had always been praised for his good work. An unachievable goal, even for Jaehyun himself, surpassed only with barely there grace and more scoldings than his young mind had been able to take. Piece of clay not carefully molded but roughly hewn into shape, worked with force and intent instead of letting it find its way. 

For someone perceived as such stoic figure when he even wasn’t, Jaehyun felt way more like himself as he looked at Jeno across their conference table, toes wiggling nervously in his shoes and heart hammering within his chest. His toes, because that was the only part he had been able to hide from his father, firm leather of his dress shoes and the table covering it up alike, because he had been told to not let his nervosity show, at any possible time. Any sign of his insecurities would do no more but play into the other party’s hands, and while he didn’t think there was much use Jeno could make of it, habits were hard to kill, a nut impossible to crack. 

His eyes were still caught on the sight of Jeno just a few feet away when he spoke up for the first time in a longer while, “Your ideas were very commendable. We’ll proceed with the project of team two and suggest it to the investor. Team three is our back-up plan. Chief Lee will be in charge of this project so for any further questions will be forwarded to her. I’ll be awaiting your report.” 

If that hadn’t yet been enough of a signal for the meeting to be over, the way Doyoung rose from his seat surely would, collecting his papers and sorting his materials regardless of the way Jaehyun stayed rooted in his place, with his focus of sight and mind elsewhere. Sensing this, ever so perceptive of any- and everything the younger felt, the caretaker sighed softly and spoke up in his boss’ stead, “Jeno? Can you stay behind another moment?”

For how brave the younger’s mail had been that weekend, it didn’t seem to reflect in their office hours, _business mode_ on and conversations kept to a minimum, or even in their current situation, with the intern’s eyes widening ever so slightly. It must make an intimidating situation, left behind with their boss they rarely talked to, with even that softening cushion named Doyoung leaving them behind, albeit not without sending the Winged a warning look. After the conversation they had shared that night, maybe it had been naive to think that Jeno might be a bit more confident, more self-assured around him, but it was a fault his caretaker had blamed on him a few times already. 

Door closing with a silent click, barely audible, Jaehyun rustles his wings softly, feathers brushing against another as he shook them free of the restrained position they had been in. Sitting for too long and having to keep still, that wasn’t something he enjoyed, to not be able to just stretch his wings like he could with his fingers because it attracted too much attention… Similarly to how he had observed the younger earlier, he could now feel Jeno’s eyes on his wings, on the way his feathers trembled in the air, tense like every limb in early morning, only to be folded in again. “Do you want to accompany me for lunch, Jeno?”

Silence, like a rubber band, stretched between them, and snapped the moment it was let go of, coming in form of the human making a startled little noise. “Lunch?” The dark haired repeated, eyes wide and fingers almost hectic in the way they put papers in a neat stack, “With me, Sir?” If not mistaken, Jaehyun was certain there was even the smallest hint of a flush dusted across finely carved cheeks, the kind that were equally as inviting as Doyoung’s to just be cupped by hands, thumbs brushing across them, tracing the high line. As soon as the elation came, it disappeared, shoulders sagging and a look like a kicked puppy when Jeno looked up again, “I’ve already ordered in earlier, Sir… My food will arrive in a bit so I’m afraid I’ll have to decline for today…”

There was hesitation in those warm eyes, understandably so, because Jaehyun, too, hadn’t enjoyed denying his father, regardless of knowing there was nothing bad happening for him, even declaring as much as not wanting to eat dessert for a day had felt like a challenge he hadn’t been ready to engage. Perhaps it was also his pokerface slipping, the younger’s cheeks growing a bit more red, sheen barely visible thanks to the midday sun shining into their offices, but there was a shy smile on Jeno’s lips, tugging them into a pretty curve. Had Jaehyun just never noticed or had something magical happened for him to be this aware of the younger man’s attractive points? It almost resembled a curse, love potion consumed, and that was just useless, with magic nothing more than a myth, a tale to tell kids, and certainly it wouldn’t have reached him.

“I ordered extra, though, Sir-”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun corrected, without even noticing himself.

“-so if you like chicken-” Jeno had simply gone on, picking up on the offer with delay and in that same shy tone, fingers moved up to scratch along his neck slightly as he muttered, “Hyung…” The expression was almost resemblant of Mark’s own habits, the ones Jaehyun had been allowed to observe since years now, on the rare chance he met with Taeyong’s younger brother, but considering that they were all the same age, sharing social cycles, it shouldn’t be surprised if even those few had picked up on habits from one another. Only those habits would be harder for him to recognize, not when he barely knew the people in question and their habits alike, with none but Jeno’s for him to judge.

“I never had that.” If it was chicken, for him, it usually was traditionally cooked chicken in ginseng soup, or maybe some European dish, and regardless of his own perception, he knew what Jeno was talking about anyways. Crispy fried and with a nutritional score that had him blanching inside, it wasn’t too hard to guess just what sort of menu the younger was talking about, and considering he was someone considered to make up the elite of the world, it shouldn’t be too surprising that he hadn’t ever had it either. Except such mindset didn’t seem to be shared by Jeno, who made another of those endearing noises, a bit startled but very endearing. 

Before Jaehyun was able to come up with any further thoughts on the topic - of whether maybe they should have dinner instead, despite this being his time with Doyoung, or reschedule for another day - it was the other being faster on the uptake, striking a sensitive cord, rousing the Winged’s intrinsic need to be the best version of himself, while looking an infuriating mixture of shy and confident alike, expression enough to smooth down the older’s metaphorical hackles which had raised for a second there, “I’ve ordered extra, ...hyung. We could share it if it’s to your liking.”

And the pink haired, still feeling white like chalk at the thought of so many useless calories and unhealthy fats, still a bit let down by the fact that his flirting game was so much worse than Jeno’s, could do little more than nod. Jaehyun tried his best at smiling as he finally got up and grabbed his tablet, his printed materials kept safe within Doyoung’s hand and certainly already filed, sorted and, if necessary, put on his desk. They lived in an age of technology but sometimes he took more delight in the old-fashioned methods, a detail his caretaker had perfectly accustomed to. 

Walking behind Jeno in the way he currently did, making his way over to the break room he might have never seen from inside before, had Jaehyun’s nerves flutter in an odd way, a bit thrilling, as if he were doing something he was well aware he wasn’t supposed to, out of his field by a big magrin, because he was more used to fancy restaurants and finely arranged lunch boxes than plastic containers and recyclable chopsticks, and unable to say no to anything the younger presented him with. From the chicken put on the counter between them, to being the one to sit, or being served a can of soda instead of the coffee he’d usually have around this time. Everything about Jeno was a one-eighty of what he was used to, and like toes dipped into cold water, it was freezing and refreshing alike. 

“Hyung,” Jeno called softly, teeth about to dig into the meat of a hind leg, about to breach the crispy outer layer, and entirely ignorant of the confused looks they earned by people passing by, visible thanks to the glassen wall separating them from the hallway, located somewhere between office space and bathrooms, it was no surprise there was a lot of foot traffic too. “Did you really never have fried chicken before?” Filling the little space between them was the crunching sound of the crust breaking, and with his eyes focused on the way pinkish lips wrapped around golden coating, it took Jaehyun a moment to register the question.

“Not that I could remember,” he answered easily, chopsticks flipping around some pieces until, maybe irritated by his moving around, Jeno put one between his. There was no one around, people passing and looking but not hearing, and it made it easier to talk. Wings trembling slightly, the inherent need to be moved, created a background sound for Jaehyun’s answer, “My parents were quite clear about what sort of food I should eat. Conservative, you might call it. But it tastes nice, and Doyoung is a good cook as well.”

There was a stilted pause for a second, and to Jaehyun, despite not falling under the rule of military enlistment, it felt a bit like what a situation of a dropped grenade must resemble, a second of halt, when options were considered, a million thoughts in a split second, but none of those thoughts were his own. They were words written in Jeno’s eyes in a language he couldn’t translate despite being polylingual, and then, in an almost anticlimactic manner, he asked, “You live with Doyoung-hyung?” And then, almost as if he could foresee the following question, the intern further inquired, “Renjun’s parents don’t live with the Lees either. Renjun only lives with the two because of their relationship. So do you really live with Doyoung-hyung?”

This time, Jaehyun couldn’t help the hint of embarrassment that overcame him, the realization of the implication lingering within his words. He hadn’t ever really considered it like this, back then, when he had moved out from his parental home around the time he entered university, around the time he started to become more confident in his desires towards his caretaker, it had seemed natural to ask Doyoung to live with him. Maybe it was different to someone with a more _normal_ understanding, who didn’t see the world diluted by humane comprehension but with all the arrogance that came with being a Winged, with the certainty of achieving whatever he set his mind on because to their kind no limits had been set. Being reminded of their differences, and there different perceptions of their lives, he couldn’t help feeling a bit flustered, feeling the way his ears tinted red as he nibbled on the piece of meat he was holding onto. “He really lives with me.”

A hint of something, shadow of understanding, passed the younger’s face, so finely attunded that the pink haired found himself oddly reaching for straws, left behind on such basic levels that he couldn’t even be upset from how flabbergasted he was instead. “But you’re having lunch with me, hyung?” Jeno’s expression was almost innocent, that handsome eye-curving smile sweet and unguarded. Despite the cunning questions and intent floating beneath the surface, at least the Walker most definitely seemed not intent on scheming or playing around. Someone with a drive as forceful, working his ass off throughout his academic life to reach a spot in a flourishing company, must be as serious about business matters as he was around private ones. 

“I am,” Jaehyun answered, because it was simply a fact, and, tearing another piece of meat off the bone with his teeth, he felt honesty replace the luscious taste mere seconds later, “And I’m enjoying it.” Regardless of the looks they still garnered, curious eyes observing in the passing through glassen walls, unnerving like Doyoung’s figure at night, he didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Because, and that he realized more and more, Jeno was honest in his reactions, was a striking difference to Doyoung and himself, and each of them was as addicting as this unfamiliar taste of meat. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat of it.”

The way Jeno’s expression brightened, eyes sparkling and curving in delight, was refreshing, and just for the moment, Jaehyun pretended he didn’t have to ignore the butterflies swarming his guts or the tremble racing through his wings, making them shudder softly, right the opposite, as, just for the moment, he wanted to encourage these reactions to continue and flourish and make him feel the youth he had never seemed to experienced before. 

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

The warmth of Doyoung’s body underneath his arm was unfamiliar, as surprising as that might seem, when they had spent what was soon a full decade living beneath the same room, sharing the same space, and for a few hours here and there, even the same bed. Because Doyoung never actually _stuck around_ \- he’d finger or lick or suck all the worries out of Jaehyun’s mind, would wipe him down and play with his hair until he was no longer feeling like a vulnerable mess, and then leave to go to his own bed. Perfectly within the younger’s sight, always out of reach, invisible but tangible border between them, glassen walls to keep them separated at night. 

Only recently something had changed, with the older visiting him at night, just sitting next to him in bed while looking through their documents on his tablet, or playing with Jaehyun’s hair while reading a book. During those times Doyoung decided to stay behind, slowly increasing in time, it was always a question of adjusting their position, and for the first time in his life Jaehyun had considered his wings an inconvenience when they had tried to work out the best sleeping position primarily. As freely as he could sprawl out in bed on his own, it wasn’t as easy with another person next to him, no more spreading his wings freely, no more rolling around or curling up beneath them. It was worth it, with Doyoung in his arms during some nights, warm against his chest, well protected underneath his wing, whenever he stretched out the feathered muscles, blanketing the older in his sleep.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun hummed sweetly, burying his face more into said man’s stomach, half lying half leaning against the cushioned bedhead, and the pink haired half on top. Fingers pressing into Doyoung’s side at a steady rhythm, playing a symphony only he could hear, Liszt in his ears but his lover in his mind. “I think I might be falling in love with Jeno.”

The sound of paper fanning the air as a page got flipped was halted midway, and it was the most of a reactionary sound he was permitted to receive from the older, as Jaehyun kept playing his silent piece. It was the tune to span the quietude, the notes that filled the space between them until Doyoung granted him mercy and replied, “Did you go on another date with him today?”

“Yesterday.” For brunch, and despite that meaning he had needed to cut down on office hours, despite it being a Saturday he usually liked to keep for himself, he hadn’t been able to deny Jeno and his hopeful eyes. That had been a first, too, of the younger asking him out instead of the other way around, to this lovely place with a terrace transformed into a winter garden for the colder season, the perfect place for someone like him as well, with the freedom to fly in instead of having to use those bothersome ground entrances. It was the first place Renjun had ever taken him, the younger had explained then, the first time he had visited a _higher class_ place, even when it was barely a café specialized in Western brunch dishes. Holding a special place to Jeno, and being a place that wouldn’t make Jaehyun uncomfortable, it had seemed like a good choice then. 

He couldn’t help thinking of it now, not when he was so well aware of how they would encounter Jeno again the following day, Monday another working day, another bunch of hours spent together within the confines of the office. And it wasn’t even like Jaehyun had to share his room with either of them, at the same time, it didn’t mean he wasn’t awfully aware of their presence - when Doyoung came in to hand him papers, that soothing scent of greens and water, resembling green tea and aloe and fresh springwater at once. The one that filled his nostrils right now as well. Or that quite particular way Jeno liked to knock his door, nothing to be picked up by others, those who couldn’t hear as well as he did.

He’d spend more time with them again, and the way it had his heart trembling within his chest, the way it must flutter against Doyoung’s pelvis bone, too, not to be covered up by the trembling of his wings. They had always been expressive of their own, exposed him at times of ease, when he wasn’t pressured by the awareness of more, of people surrounding him, watching him. It was easier to let loose when there was only his lover around. 

Air fanned, the older turned his page at the same time as he asked, “Why are you telling me that?” Without being able to see, it might seem uncaring, without knowing Doyoung, it might seem lacking fondness. But to Jaehyun, so used to the other and their shared habits, it was all too obvious that they were both reverting to the same methods, to covering up nervosity by actions that would appear to have their attention shift elsewhere. Hiding things, after being stuck with another for so long, was a challenge too tough. 

“Because I think I love you,” Jaehyun answered, with all the ease he wouldn’t have believed possible, and for the first time since having dropped into bed after his shower did he raise his head enough to be able to look at the older above him. At first glance, there didn’t seem to be anything to give away Doyoung’s thoughts on this, no hint of surprise nor shyness, no tender flush on soft cheeks. Neither was there a verbal reply, no sweet _I love you too_ that he might have secretly hoped for. Because the other had never been one to express too many of his feelings with words, it had been the small things here and there, was the little gestures even now as fingers gently curled around the back of his head to guide him down again, to lie down on the older’s midriff once more.

At that alone, Jaehyun was no longer able to hide his smile, face buried into soft fabric, because unlike him the other prefered pajamas, hiding skin where it wasn’t due to be seen, armor of a tailored suit replaced with the comfort of home clothes at once. The music his fingers played halted so he could pull Doyoung in closer instead, no better than a stuffed toy in his arms, stuffed with love and lined with affection, meant to be handled with care, treated with the same appreciation as a keepsake of childhood days.

Minutes ticked by, quietly, without a clock to count them down, no watch hands spinning, but the rain pelting against the windows was a good enough indicator, prattling down and down. A striking contrast to the weather the previous day, an unfortunate occurrence, telling him to either stuff his wings into a car the approaching morning or take a hair dryer to the office for his looks’ sake. Minutes of being surrounded by Doyoung’s scent, the subtle scent of green and fruit of the shower gel Jaehyun was familiar to seeing, and minutes of reading in comfortable quietude. Minutes hopelessly spent on literature not digested, book closed too fast and early, replaced by spoken words, a murmur in the moody room, “You’re weird today.”

Barely so did the younger await the book to be put aside, placed on the nightstand, to pull Doyoung further down the sheets, manhandling the wingless human with ease and pushing him into the position just right, the one where Jaehyun could rest his head above such heavily beating heart. Replacing a blanket and cutting off the light, he draped his wing over them, creating their little private alcove. A small place for them and this moment alone. 

“Just excited for tomorrow, I guess,” Jaehyun whispered, fingers curling tightly, almost possessively, around Doyoung’s waist and if only to make sure he wouldn’t slip his hands like sand on a windy day. Those times he had the man holding his heart to himself like this, those times were meant to be kept safe, along with his lover as well. “Nervous.” He never had been nervous before, had not been allowed to, thus had kept it down instead.

In exchange, fingers came to tangle with his hair, brushing through subtle pink strands, combing his hair into a position it hadn’t had since he had come out of the shower, ruffled from roughly toweling dry and just laying down after. Doyoung’s shirt had taken the worst of it, soaked and wet, meant to be dried by their body heat now. “The project is due this week. You should save your energies for that, Jaehyun. There will be a lot of working overtime again.”

Hearing that, he couldn’t help the little grunt that escaped his lips, resonating deep within his chest. It was always like that, where developing a project was granted a few weeks oftentimes, but those days between presenting and signing were strenuous. Designs that had to be adjusted and corrected, in worst case improved, would need to go through several rounds of change and approval within limited duration, contracts had to be attuned and consulting with lawyers shouldn’t take as long as it actually did. Days of scurrying around the office and flipping through papers, and Jaehyun had to do only the supervision for those - none of the planning and fine tuning and praying. Neither did Doyoung, in fact. But Jeno would, as part of the chosen team, as the one to catch the brute force of workload, cursed by his position, and Jaehyun wrote a little reminder to himself to treat the younger after all of this was over. Prepare the fixed contract he had sitting on his desk in case the project went well. He had a bias, without doubt, but even that was no reason to provide chances where he didn’t see them fit.

“If all goes well,” Jaehyun spoke up quietly, fingers drumming nervously against Doyoung’s side until they were still, caught in a tender hold and kept on top of the older’s chest, entwined with their match, “can I ask a favor of you?”

“You don’t ask favors,” Doyoung corrected but, while still speaking, squeezed his fingers around Jaehyun’s, the unspoken answer he actually desired. Whatever he was to ask, his caretaker and lover would provide it, because the subliminal rule of their world was for the Winged to get what they wanted, but the dynamic of their relationship was more balanced, a relationship in which they both provided the different things they were able to. 

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

“Jeno-yah,” Doyoung’s voice resounded softly from the hallway, from where Jaehyun was just about to pass by because, ever since he had joined the younger for lunch breaks, he had made it a habit to get a shot of coffee of his own for those emergencies like right now, when he urgently needed a break because his thought process was about to shut down. Currently it was risking doing the same, albeit for a different reason, was faulted on the sight greeting him as he opened the door to his office and was faced by those two’s proximate stance.

The situation, harmless as it was, shouldn’t be as fascinating, with Doyoung wiggling around Jeno’s tie and straightening the tails out after, making sure they were perfectly aligned with the buttons despite the pushed up sleeves and missing blazer. Their office, despite having a dress code, wasn’t that strict either, for as long as the parts that had to be shown were neat, they didn’t matter as much, and wrinkled sleeves could so easily be covered by a properly kept jacket. Jaehyun wasn’t about to hand out minus points because people got worked up, he’d rather have a good project to present than a prim looking office. 

It was the way his assistant’s fingers were so tender around Jeno’s neck, though, or the sight of revealed toned arms that spoke of the strength to easily overthrow the older but choosing to hold back instead. It was the sight of the two people who had his heart fluttering and butterflies swarming standing so close together their breath must mingle that had him go crazy at once. Not to mention that from his current position, door at Doyoung’s back and wings pitifully dragged behind, making him less conspicuous, he had the perfect view of the intern’s eyes shaking, sight darting down, towards the older’s lips, where Doyoung, without doubt, must have given in to his habit of sticking out his tongue again. Driving any sane person crazy, it shouldn’t come as surprise that Jeno, too, was falling victim to the dark haired’s charming points. 

Due to their positioning, too, it was Jeno to see him first, eyes darting up and over and then curving with the familiar smile. “Hyung,” he exclaimed sweetly, not sounding the least like the exhausted man he was supposed to be, “I needed to talk to you! Our report will be delayed and-”

Without answering properly, no more than a quick whip of his hand to wave the younger off, Jaehyun passed by, just in time, he didn’t want to actually catch a glimpse of Jeno’s disappointed look and little pout, didn’t want to catch the full intensity of Doyoung’s eyes burning holes into his back as he adjusted his stance and pulled up his wings to look as presentable as he was supposed to as he passed the office spaces to get to the break room. Caffeine was what he needed, and just for the moment he mourned there was a strict alcohol ban in the building, the singular drink he would need now, to calm his mind and body - especially his body - utterly amiss from his hands. 

Not thinking it over for another moment, regretting it right the moment after, he downed a shot of freshly brewn coffee, positively scalding his tongue, yet not suffocating the fire burning within his veins. Another he took along, and as he passed by Doyoung’s desk in front of his door, with the other likely repeating whatever it was Jeno had said earlier, he waved his caretaker off as well. If he wanted to be able to focus on work, he shouldn’t think too much about either of them, and if there was a delay in work, as upset as it would usually get him, it could be spared today, if only it saved him a piece of his mind. 

  


  


Only that, even hours later, it was still on his mind, his brain running on auto-pilot as he read over contracts and proposals, looked at sketches and designs, and it was like muscle memory - in fact, it was, considering the brain was a muscle - that he spotted all the mishaps not supposed to be there, marking them red for a second round of editing, readied for the finalizing stages. The sight of Doyoung and Jeno so close together, maybe in a different situation, maybe if it hadn’t been a tie to be adjusted being the reason for the caretaker to wrap his fingers around the younger’s neck, maybe if there wasn’t a few layers of clothing in between fingers tracing down the undoubtedly toned body…

What a strike of irony of life it must be, for Jaehyun’s reaction to stress being such an odd one out, not reacting with bursts of anger like Johnny, not giving in to the ironically unhealthy habit of smoking in a hospital like Mark would, not following the route of Taeyong forgetting to eat out of distress. Instead, by some twisted joke, he simply ended up being awfully horny, easily aroused and blood running hot for hours, craving to just wank it off if only it wouldn’t repeat in an almost hourly circle. Throughout the years, he had learnt to brush it off, push the thoughts aside, ignore the way his length throbbed within his pants at every wrong move, leaking into his underwear at some scandalous thought, and then it was all the sweeter, when fingers wrapped around his cock and massaged along the shaft, and preferably those had always been Doyoung’s ones as well. 

Except now his caretaker was easily as swamped with work, except now they were in office and, while normally that wouldn’t stop him, too many people were around for him to want to take the risk. Except now he still had a pile of papers to review and no time to spare on sinful thoughts about how good Doyoung’s fingers would look around Jeno’s dick instead, how good Jeno’s-

Quickly, he shook his head, tried to get rid of the images building up within his mind, of salacious acts and sins he was not supposed to commit, outside his bedroom that was, when he wouldn’t have to hold back and could groan and gasp while being played by the older’s hands hot on his skin. With a groan more annoyed than during those times he pushed back from his chair, wheels screeching awfully and wings fluttering in distress as he slowed his own skittering slide. Cold blue, even his feathers seemed ruffled, the pink primaries trembling in need he wouldn’t need to hold back right now. Maybe if he just-

A knock on his door had his head jerking up, away from staring at his own clothed erection, and towards the milky glass, iced over to prevent anyone from actually peeking inside but always telling him when there was someone to approach. “Jeno,” he called almost on instinct to let the younger in, and in the same breath he moved forward again, hid his lower body seated on his chair beneath the table, eyes weary but certainly he was looking better than the intern, shirt ruffled and tie a mess, it was a wonder he hadn’t been called out by Doyoung yet. 

Jeno’s ruddy eyes were crinkling in a little smile as he stepped closer, a steaming mug in his hands which he promptly stepped closer to place down on Jaehyun’s generous desk, usually at least halfway empty but currently decked in papers. “I thought you might want another. You seemed to need it earlier, hyung,” he offered quietly, and a pang of guilt resounded in the Winged’s heart. Belonging to the race he did, as someone who’s used to other people going out of their way for him, Jaehyun also carried a sense of duty towards providing for those he cared about, and now that he had to be catered to by someone who obviously needed it more than him, he couldn’t help forgetting about his own indignations for a moment.

Feathers rustling as he got up, he stepped around his desk to approach Jeno himself, his touch light as he traced the back of his fingers across the younger’s cheeks, caressing the soft skin. “You should look after yourself too, Jeno,” he mumbled, touch tracing down so he could hook his fingers to the already loose knot of a navy tie, carefully undoing it and pulling the slip of fabric aside, undoing the buttons in the next step. “Take it a bit easier tonight. And if anyone speaks up, tell them I confiscated your tie. Did you break yet?”

The dark haired’s fingers, warmed up from carrying the mug of coffee, were loose where they rested on top of his own, dark eyes sparkling with exhausted delight. “I’m taking it right now, hyung. I was planning to step out shortly to get some snacks for the office. Is there anything I can get you, hyung?”

“I never-”

“-had them? Really now, hyung?” Jeno interrupted with a crinkling smile, grip tightening around Jaehyun’s bones for a second before it turned slack again, hand falling away like a heavy weight. “Can I surprise you then, hyung?”

Lowly, the Winged hummed, before he thought better of it, and with a quick sign of his hand, telling the other to stay, he went to retrieve his wallet from his coat hung up, pulling out one of his cards to hold out. “Get them something proper too, Jeno. And buy more if you see fit, something they can eat in the upcoming days as well. You know our staff better than me,” he almost demanded, but the way the intern’s cheeks tinted a soft color told him it was the right decision anyways. As fast as he had come, and with a more awake expression this time, Jeno left, leaving Jaehyun on his own, with his wings curled forward and his hips leaning against his desk top. 

Like clockwork, pendulum swinging left and right, he could easily anticipate the way the younger left and the older entered, fire burning in Doyoung’s eyes that Jaehyun didn’t even care to decode as he simply allowed the other in his arms, wings shielding them from prying eyes, wrapping them up and curtaining them off, as their lips met in a hungry kiss. There was no dignity to their desire, it was a well accustomed to routine, the way Doyoung’s hand grabbed him between the legs and Doyoung’s lips swallowed his surprised moan. A little touch but enough to have him throbbing and his legs trembling, thankful now for the desk that was carrying his weight as the other’s palm pressed harshly against his aching length. 

“What’s it this time, Jaehyun-ah? Jeno’s little visit been enough to get you all riled up?” The older taunted him, fingers deft and quick, swollen cock trapped between pointer and middle finger as Doyoung’s hand moved up and down, other hand messing up pink strands of hair, tight around the Winged’s nape and undoing the carefully combed down locks. As riled up as Jaehyun already was, it didn’t take much more than that to make him turn to putty in the older’s hands, ruthless ministrations that had him grunting and sighing needily into their kiss, clock ticking and pendulum swinging, they were tight on time. 

And still, he managed to shake his head, having to break their kiss as a result of such, and swollen lips found home against his jawline, tracing little kisses along the protruding bone. “Not Jeno- ‘s been hours,” he pressed out, eyes falling shut at a bite just hard enough to border on pain without actually leaving a mark. Lava replacing blood, he could feel his body heat up within these few minutes to the point he might fear to be boiled alive, kept grounded by Doyoung’s presence alone.

“Hours already?” The older asked, with his head coming to rest on top of Jaehyun’s shoulder heavily, their hearts beating heavily within their chests, and that was something he was allowed to feel based on their close proximity alone. “Am I not taking good enough care of you, angel?” His caretaker asked, and as sweet as the question might sound, it was almost mocking right then, filled with subtle humiliation because Jaehyun - his boss, his Winged, his junior in age - was such utter victim to his primal instincts alone. 

“Taking- care of me well,” the pink haired whined, almost pitifully, but he couldn’t the help the way his voice came out higher in pitch, strained from having to restrain his noises for, despite the increasing hour, there were plenty people left in the office, and having any of them catch him in such precarious situation was as exhilarating as it was intimidating. Fear mixing with pleasure, and he had to raise a hand to his mouth to muffle his own noises, fabric slipping off his lower arm and only then did he remember that he had still held on to Jeno’s tie like that. A startling realization, it had his cock jumping in his pants, throbbing under Doyoung’s touch, and he might as well feel fiery marks from where the latter’s eyes burnt into his skin.

“I was already wondering where Jeno’s tie went… Were you holding onto it as keepsake, angel? It must smell like him too,” the older sneered, and the combination of it all - of fear in his veins, of fire burning inside out, of fingers squeezing around his aching dick so well, of that flimsy fabric caught between their bodies and mocking words in his ears - had him hurtling towards his climax too fast. Racing towards a cliff and read to tip over the edge, a wave threatening to swallow it down, and like time reversed, he was robbed off it all the same. Oxygen refused to stay in his lungs, stolen by Doyoung who stepped back without a care, navy fabric tied around his knuckles and held up like a threat. “Actually, I think I’ve taken too good care of you recently, angel. I’ll come back to you when more people have finished their last assignments for the day. You won’t mind, Jaehyun-ah?”

It wasn’t a question, they were both aware of that, but Jaehyun was in no place to answer anyways, not when he was too busy not crumbling down in a pathetic pile of limbs on the ground, none of them willing to work with him right then, and his dick painful and leaking, soaking the fabric of his pants. He was in no place to refuse, and like a dumb puppy, he was too tempted by the promise of a treat at a later time. After behaving well and sitting down as he had been told to. Merely his eyes darted around, from that tie to Doyoung’s face, full of dark intent and greedy sneer, and back again. Somewhat, he had a feeling he was getting an understanding of what Doyoung was hinting at, but with his brain replaced by cotton and limbs like jittering lead, he couldn’t chase after fleeting thoughts at all. A red string blown away by the wind but his feet rooted to the ground. 

“Get to work, Jaehyun. You still got a few things to revise,” his assistant reminded him again, one he didn’t even need, but the Winged had always been powerless in front of those dark eyes and plush lips. If working was a requirement now, like a stupid pet he would do that, as well. Anything for that treat he had been promised to receive. 

  


  


Closer to midnight than healthy office hours, Jaehyun found the door to his office opening again, fingers stilling around the papers he had just brought back to order again when his eyes were tracking Doyoung instead, void of jacket and tie, sleeves rolled up in neat mannerism revealing lower arms with veins bulging after too many hours spent working as they had. It was like a reflex, the way he hit his last stack of papers on the table plate to have the edges perfectly aligned, before he traced over, sliding onto Doyoung’s lap without any elegance or smoothness. He was too tired to exude any of that, was too riled up not to grind his crotch down into the other man’s, satisfied with the way he found light resistance, the kind that told him that his lover, too, was on a good way to be aching hard and needy for him. 

Leaning in for a kiss, the stale taste of bitter coffee was easily replaced by the faint note of mint that was contained in Doyoung’s lip balm, the kind he had to used after biting his lips raw, and that time only it was not Jaehyun’s fault they ended up like that. As much as he liked to nibble on those sweetly tasting lips, he hadn’t been able to all day long, with too many feet and a pair of office doors between them, nothing but a hazy sight all that was left of his caretaker for him to enjoy. But now, now he could kiss him, and the Winged was enjoying it plenty - the taste, the feeling of hands tracing up his back, curling around the base of his wings to tug on them sharply, blossoming pain and throbbing cock. 

“You’re so noisy, angel,” Doyoung taunted, voice bittersweet, a breath exhaled into Jaehyun’s mouth who could do little more to keep his sanity in check and wings held in place, all too aware that the moment he lost in control and allowed them to spread the way he felt his body desiring to, he’d be flipping the low table or send gushes of wind throughout the office, flipping over papers he had so desperately brought to order just minutes ago. After hours spent like this, with his length painfully trapped within his pants, untouched and unwavering, he highly doubted he’d be able to get them home today, not when it meant being pressed tight to Doyoung’s body, and neither would he be able to stomach a ride in their car, in the tight space, so close and not allowed to touch. It would have been torture. 

Fucking in the office, under these circumstances, seemed to be more than appropriate. It wouldn’t be the first time either, as embarrassing a confession that might end up being. During days just like this one, when too much work came in in too little time, when he had to skim the same papers in different versions to spot the most miniscule of mistakes, when he had to hold tiring conversations with business partners to discuss matters and buildings, projects and ideas, when switching between languages proved to be exhausting enough - those were the days his body counteracted, demanding to find relief of stress in the easiest of ways, nights Doyoung had to take care of him and fuck it all out of his business right then. Tonight was such a night, and they both were aware of it too well.

Once again, Doyoung pulled on his wings, fingers ruthless from how tight they were wrapped around the base of the feathered extensions, brushing against bare skin from where fabric had been needed to be cut out. “So needy,” the older whispered, lips hot and wet where they traced down Jaehyun’s throat, biting softly into pale skin, salty after hours of feeling too hot, warmed up in a climatized office with the rain prattling on outside, a background sound that made this almost romantic.

The same fingers which had brushed over his feathers seconds ago were all too fast busy undoing the little lacing at the back of Jaehyun’s shirt, usually intricate, beautiful to look at, the long ribbons, little hooks or buttons that secured the fabric around his wings, they were a bother at times like these only, when he couldn’t just pull his shirt over his head like he made Doyoung do so often. Each of them, slowly, had to be undone, giving way around his wings, but fingers as nimble as his caretaker’s were used to the task, quick and efficient in pulling out the long slip of satin, allowing them to roam underneath, to trace the swollen marks of nails dragging over his skin the previous night, when he had been too eager to choke himself on the older’s cock, kept in place as he gagged and choked, a pleasant end if it would have ended just like that. 

“So sensitive,” Doyoung whispered, right after having pinched Jaehyun’s nipple softly, tugging at the tender skin, luring out a low moan from those pouty lips, “And so loud… Don’t you think we should do something about that, angel?” The older asked, nose tracing along the Winged’s throat, placing gentle kisses along the skin, while sneaky digits did their work, contradicting those words and confirming them at once, as they played around with the Winged’s nipples more, drawing little circles around the areola and flicking the small buds. Progressively, more noises spilled into the room, choked moans and soft gasps from where Jaehyun was still trying to hold back, head falling back and hips desperate for friction grinding down onto Doyoung’s until they, too, were stopped.

“Not so fast, angel,” his caretaker demanded, and at another buck of hips Doyoung’s grip tightened around clothed hipbones, thumbs pressing painfully hard into the V-shaped imprint covered by finely woven cotton. This setting within the older’s mind, the one specially reserved for taking care of Jaehyun and his needs, was always one full of contradictions - telling the pink haired to restrain himself while it were Doyoung’s fingers working his belt and fly, pulling out Jaehyun’s cock, discolored in an angry red and awfully wet, neglecting his member to rub the soaked fabric between his fingertips instead. “You’re quite the dirty one, Jaehyunnie… What am I supposed to tell the dry cleaners this time, hm? When they see your suit soiled like this?”

It drove shivers down the younger’s spine, shuddering under the neglect and wrongly directed attention at once, breathing worsening in a second as he felt the focus returning to his dick. Jaehyun could barely hold himself back from curling up on Doyoung’s lap, feeling the slick jerk of a hand around his length, slide made easy from all the precum he had already leaked, sticky around his member and now Doyoung’s fingers as well. When that same grip tightened, he whined in shock, hips jerking forward, the little reactions he hadn’t learnt to hold back despite all the years they had been going at this already, and it didn’t seem to be a problem either, not when his lover seemed more delighted at the prospect of reprimanding him for those than having him stop being so reactive instead. 

One hand wrapped around his cock, Jaehyun wasn’t surprised to find the other seek out his face instead, palm clasped over his mouth, muffling some of the noises he was about to let out with an iron grip, fingertips digging into his cheeks, bordering on painful and yet the sort of reminder he so urgently needed. “You like business deals, angel, do you not? You’ve been working so hard to achieve this one, after all,” Doyoung sing-sang, voice melodic regardless of the unfit sensation, and they both ignored the way it had the younger’s cock throbbing and drooling in his hold, “So we’ll make a deal now. I’ll let you finish, angel, but you’ll only get your treat if you manage to stay hard. I think that sounds fair, yeah?”

Thanks to the way he was silenced, the Winged could do little more than nod his head eagerly, bucking up needily and in question alike. It seemed the other was in a somewhat merciful way, albeit it showed cruelly as well, because Doyoung didn’t hesitate another second to move his hand and bring upon Jaehyun the relief he so urgently needed, only that it wasn’t nearly as pleasing as it had been just days ago, was fast paced and tightly gripping, a handjob that seemed to say _let’s just get this over with_ like an impatient child. There was no finesse to it, no lenience, and no intent of making this pleasurable to the younger, all it did was have an effect, unsurprisingly so, he had been hard for too long to not feel his orgasm lurching for him like a monster hungry at night. 

The pleasure swallowing him whole was painful, it was like claws tearing him apart, bringing tears to his eyes as Jaehyun tried his best to remain motionless, just taking what he was made to receive, following demands like the one of Doyoung telling him to hold up his shirt lest he’d soil that one as well. Not to take it off, just push it up, fabric ruffled around his chest where his fingers splayed. He sobbed against his lover’s palm, feeling lust searing hot burning through his flesh, and all too fast the ribbon inside him was snapped, hitting him with the force of a catapult as he curled forward, against that hand holding his face while hot spurts of cum hit his own body, accumulating along the lines of his muscles and drawing patterns on his skin, and if any of his friends ever were to tell him every orgasm was the same, he’d readily protest, because this one - it wasn’t satisfactory, was like having him famished into lunacy only to throw him a single grape, a drop of water on hot stones, it did nothing to quench his desires. 

On the opposite, it left him aching for more, and aching it was, the way Doyoung’s hand didn’t let up, continuing to stroke up his dick, the tender skin burning hot and slick from cum, it had him jittering where he was seated on the older’s lap. Cruel attention, it had him gasping for air, trying to ignore the way it was pushing his limits for a minute, the steady focus drawing out his oversensitivity to the point he feared he might combust from the way his whole axis seemed to shift, pulled inwards, sucked into a black hole spiraling from their point of touch. No matter how often he had already experienced this, every few months and more often, it wasn’t something he thought to ever grow used to, the way Doyoung’s fingers chaffed his cock and made him so awfully sore and sensitive alike, his shaft a torch dunked in gasoline, ready to burst in flames at the smallest spark, and with the tension that came from being stuck in a room of liquid fire even seconds seemed like hours and years. 

Jaehyun was ready to tap out, to plead the other to stop because he could no longer hold up when, suddenly, he felt such scalding touch disappear, along with the hand around his mouth, allowing him to inhale more oxygen than he had received for minutes, so much it was almost making him dizzy. Maybe also almost fall over, with Doyoung holding onto his arm with an iron grip as he lowered his head to look down at his cock, the world swaying but his member standing straight, color not having faded albeit it was washed down by the thin film of white smeared along it. “Hyung-” He whispered, blinking past the wetness having collected in his eyes, voice broken and hoarse as he talked, easier now when he was no longer distracted by hands teasing around his body as if he were a harp to be played, each chord carefully struck, melodies created, melodies of his moans and whines. 

They jostled around a bit when Doyoung reached forward to pull a tissue from the dispenser on the table, using it to gently dab away at Jaehyun’s cheeks, get rid of the barely there tear stains before the same piece was used to wipe clean his own hand. There were no words, but sometimes actions spoke more than those, and currently it seemed the older was eager to let actions speak, leaning back and pulling a piece of fabric from his pocket that had Jaehyun’s breath halting before he realized the color was no deep navy, was light absorbing emerald stretched tight between Doyoung’s hands. Still, it had his breath hitching, because whatever his caretaker was planning to do with his tie meant bittersweet pleasure for him, again and again, like all those times before. 

“We don’t want the fun part to be over too fast, angel,” was the only sort of warning he received before that same fabric was wrapped around the base of his cock, wound around his balls and pulled tight, making it feel like his blood flow was cut off but even after a knot had been tied, the leftover fabric piling in their laps, there was no relief, and that exactly was the purpose of it. Whatever chance of luck it had been, years ago, when Doyoung had figured all these possibilities that came with being allowed to play around with his beloved boss, it had meant there were a lot of orgasms Jaehyun had been forced to sacrifice since, pleasure cut off to receive more right after. 

There was barely time to reprieve, heated hands almost pushing him off Doyoung’s lap and the couch, catching him by so much surprise he had no time to correct his position, shoes skittering across the wooden floor and knees colliding, wings flapping in an upset attempt to catch his fall even when all they did was knocking things off the table and causing some books to topple over on a shelf. “Be good, Jaehyun,” and that was all of an incentive Jaehyun needed to lurch forward.

No sort of patience or restraint in his movements as he tore at his caretaker’s belt buckle and trouser buttons, not minding if he ripped anything because in such case, he’d just buy a new set for the older. If there was anything in this world he had plenty of, it was money and wealth, the ability to buy anything he set his eyes on without a further care. The top two percent of world population carrying wings, the top two percent holding onto almost ten percent of accumulated wealth. And right now, instead of luxury goods and clothes, he had his eyes on the price hidden beneath clothes, wanting to drown himself in Doyoung’s taste the same way he had done the previous night as well.

He couldn’t help the satisfied sigh he released as he wrapped his lips around Doyoung’s cockhead finally, wings fluttering one final time before he allowed them to rest halfway on the couch, trapping the older between them in the same way his heart sat trapped within those hands curling around his pink strands of hair. Tongue darting out, he swirled it around the wet tip, licking up precum and digging into the slit carefully, wiling for more of the bitter drops to quench his thirst, before he raised his hand to take a hold of the other’s length to offer the support he needed to place wet kisses along it, other kept busy undoing his own shirt buttons to finally get rid of the bothersome fabric. All he was doing - the way he sucked along the shaft, licked around the veins and suckled on the tip - was more spit and drool and wet mess than anything else, his unkempt desires so obvious in the way he had no self-control left, and he knew it was what got to Doyoung the most. 

In a way, their sex life had always been a trade - for Jaehyun, it was about being made to let loose, to forget about his duties and societal inhibitions, to no longer worry about his work and standards he had to hold on to, keep up with, but for Doyoung it was about seeing his boss and chosen Winged letting loose of all resolve, finding the cracks in his mask and using them to break the facade they were both holding on to. Mutual satisfaction, the pleasure and highs were not all this was about, where the cake on top of which they could place the cherry that brought them greatest delight. 

Doyoung, unlike him, had never been too vocal in bed, more restrained, more refined facade, but it was the little things, breath hitching and low grunts, that drove shivers down Jaehyun’s spine and had his cock twitching against his stomach. It ached, worse than before, when it hadn’t been all cut off, and with all his might he pushed the reminder of that aside to focus on his lover instead. Swallowing deeper, he tried to fit as much of his lover’s cock inside his mouth, a task that wasn’t easy to achieve simply because the older was above average in first place, or what Jaehyun assumed as such anyways, lacking experience in that regard, and his gag reflex was the worst, the softest hit at the back of his throat had him choking, coughing around the tip and drooling more. Wet and messy it was indeed, all his drool running down Doyoung’s dick, soaking into his underwear, their state of undress a mess, trousers caught around their hips, barely enough to grant access to where they needed most. 

“That’s it, angel,” the older pressed out, fingers tight around the back of Jaehyun’s head to keep him pressed down while he helped pull the shirt off the younger’s arms, discarding it carelessly, a brush of fabric against feathers of different colors before it hit the ground somewhere. The Winged could not care any less, fabric was replaceable but this moment, the sight of Doyoung with his eyes burning dark and lips swollen red, glistening with spit, was something he wanted to keep for all his life, brandished in his mind to haunt him every other time he was in such aroused state. “Take it all, Jaehyun. You’re so pretty like this- nothing like what people think of you, aren’t you?”

It was no lie, it was the truth, the front he put up around people nothing like the things he showed to Doyoung, and it was all too easy to lose himself in the other as well, in his taste and scent and touch, in cum coating his tongue and fingers scratching along the marks already left on his back, above the welt morphing into wings. Without words, he knew Doyoung loved his wings, loved the exclusivity that came from being the only one to be allowed to touch them, trace his fingers down the blue and pink feathers while they shared a bed, in the passing at home, grab them while they were caught in a situation like this, driven into a lust-induced crazy, when nothing but them mattered. Hold onto them like he did now, using them to pull Jaehyun further up, the angle almost uncomfortable on his neck but it allowed him to take the older the slightest bit deeper, and it had heat explode low in his guts from knowing this whole weight, his own and that of his wings, easily surpassing his body weight by half or more, could still be directed by the older like a marionette on strings. 

“Shit-” Doyoung cursed, and it was what did it for Jaehyun, what broke his apparently last remaining string of restraint, a high pitched moan escaping him around the older’s cock when he tried to take it deeper still. It wasn’t good for his throat, made him choke and he had to swallow roughly to keep his gagging down, and as unattractive as it must be, it was what ironically worked wonders as well. All his eagerness, he could feel how it was slowly tipping the older over, the familiar twitch of Doyoung’s cock in his mouth and the bitter droplets coating his throat, tasting like sin, and if not that, it was the way his wing bones were grabbed forcefully and _pulled_ , making him gasp in surprise. 

The tight grip, not unlike many of their encounters before, was the last of a warning he was meant to receive, before wet warmth spilled into his mouth, hips bucking up and choking him further. Already Jaehyun’s blowjob had been a mess, his dire need to swallow spit prevented from the pressure on the back of his tongue, but with the onslaught of cum on his tongue it was pretty much impossible to. More ran down Doyoung’s shaft, diluted by saliva, than the younger managed to swallow, pooling around the corners of his mouth and dripping from his chin even when he pulled back to sit up, inhale the air he had denied himself, greedily gulping it down. 

For another minute or so, he was not able to gather a coherent thought, could only derive pleasure from that taste coating his tongue, slick down the back of his throat, and the dizziness that had his head spinning like cotton candy wrapped around a stick. It felt good, as if his whole body had morphed into a cloud, featherweight and wind kissed dust, it had him feeling more elevated than he had in a too long time. As much as the almost twenty-four hours since he had found himself in a similar position counted as overly long. Even the touch of fingers against his temple, tracing down his cheek and to his jaw, lifting his chin, registered with delay, only really hit him at the time his blurry sight cleared, focused on Doyoung sprawled out on the couch, the same one he’d greet business partners and clients at, and during those times this very sight would haunt him like a cruel dream. 

“Jaehyun, angel.” His caretaker’s voice was a barely there whisper, voice raspy and hoarse, filled with promises he was not supposed to give. Regardless, they were spoken without words, in the way the dark haired tugged himself in again, softening soiled dick covered by fabric once more, and as soon as that was done, crumpled dress shirt covering the stains, the older was up and on his feet. Staggering steps that Jaehyun kept track of with his ears alone, out the door to do whatever there, and back inside again. “Get up,” he demanded and then, with the softest of _ah…_ sounds in his mind, the younger realized.

Merely the sight of the blue bottle in the other’s hands was enough to tell him what would happen next, wings trembling in tune with the shiver that raced up his spine as he carefully clambered to his feet, looking at Doyoung with all the confidence he could muster without actually feeling any of it. Rather than the confident man everyone believed him to be, being put into place like this always had him feeling like a fledgling, staggering steps and shy movements, a toddler not knowing how to use his wings as his mother guided him to learn to fly like a Walker swimming in a pool. His eyes, blown and hopeful, were directed at the older, awaiting any sort of command, for Doyoung to take over at a time he was no longer able to. 

“Bend over,” his lover ordered, wave of his hand seemingly without care as he gestured at the coffee table, and it was humiliating in the sweetest ways, being said so nonchalantly when all of the older’s focus was on pouring lube on his fingers instead. Nonetheless, Jaehyun had no self-respect left in a situation like this, willingly going along with it when usually, in a different setting, he’d demand to be paid the respect due. Now, though, now he simply bent over, placing his hands on the table plate, wooden surface sturdy beneath his hands, and shifted his feet apart until his footing was enough to keep him up for what else was to come. 

Fingers brushing along his feathers, stroking down from the high of his wing and greyish blue to soft hues of pink, before nudging them upwards softly, weight too much to be carried but signal evident enough to have Jaehyun raise them upwards, half folded and hovering above his frame, where soon they would be trembling and rustling, expressing the same things his body already showed. Stepping behind him, settling between his legs, Doyoung made an appreciative little sound, evidently pleased with the pliancy already having corrupted the whole of the younger’s body. Clear hand pressing between the younger’s wings, his caretaker had him arch his back more until content, slowly caressing downwards, raising goosebumps in its wake, until the settled around the seam of his pants. Those movements weren’t as elegant as earlier, when only a string had to be undone, for pushing down trousers and briefs in one go, with only one hand, despite the Winged’s position, wasn’t a too easy task, and it was easily forgotten about when achieved, when a finger rubbed dryly over his rim.

Already, despite being only meager teasing, Jaehyun felt his hole flutter, eager to give way regardless of lacking pressure, and it had him moaning softly as he pressed back. Instead of Doyoung’s finger sliding inside, he received a hit to his ass in retaliation, palm pressing into the heat skin, as if it could help push in the bruising deeper. Even without it, his skin would have burnt plenty, heated by the harsh collide that had him choke on spit, coughing, and the force of it sending droplets of cum and saliva flying onto the table. What a good thing it was that the table was well glazed, or the stains it would leave behind would be merciless reminders, making him remember and heat up at the sight alone. Another hit startled him, eliciting a similar situation, with fingers cupped around his cheek and massaging the pain in, the exact same spot, bruised and swollen, he could feel the heat collect there.

All thought of the tender ache he felt evaded his mind, though, at the very moment he felt slick pressure on his rim, and from there it only seemed to spiral downwards, freed of holding back, losing all restraint. Doyoung’s finger was full of intent as it pushed inside, testing how loose he was, and within seconds there was a second digit, sweetly filling him up. Considering the older never planned on fucking Jaehyun, when the most he had taken had been little toys to make it refreshing for the both of them, inconspicious little toys, vibrators no bigger than a stick of lip balm and strings of pearls barely exceeding the width of his lover’s fingers, it did not come as surprise that there was no focus put on stretching his rim, teasing his walls into receiving willingness. Everything about their situation was about driving him insane alone, and that was easiest achieved by different means, by that bittersweet pressure on his prostate and the little circles Doyoung drew instead. 

Little at first, it was pleasure that slowly piled up, at a steady pace, it was what slowly took him towards his high and yet, the low speed, the barely there thrusts, felt like trying to join a race with broken wings. He could still fly, he could still make it, but it was an excruciating process, was taking too long and brought too little satisfaction. Jaehyun, caught in this limbo, curled his fingers around air as he tried not to tear the wooden plate apart with his nails, knees buckling and wings trembling in the space above, faltering for the moment it took him to adjust them again. For the same moment that those fingers stilled within him, just shy of touching his sweet spot, awaiting him to be back in place, holding still, head dropping and sight of white and oak.

It seemed like cruel irony, that it was the same moment he heard a knock on the door, and like a conditioned dog, despite the scrambled state of his mind, he reacted, familiar with the subtlest of rhythm contained to the little sound, and Doyoung, too, must know too well. There was a little considering hum leaving the older’s lips, the way his fingers twisted slightly and scraped along Jaehyun’s walls who could only moan in surprise, arms faltering almost had him hit the table plate with his head. This wasn’t good, they both knew it, were aware of it, and when the door opened with a click, following sounds amiss, Jaehyun didn’t even dare look up. 

He wasn’t certain whether Jeno was still there, whether he had gone, leaving the door open, or not, but with the way his back arched more, fingertips pressing into his sweet spot making him whine, he didn’t dare find it out. If Jeno was seeing him like this, so pitiful and broken, so out of control-

“Oh?” Doyoung asked, a low hum that didn’t seem to mean much, not at first, until Jaehyun realized it wasn’t directed at him, “I start to think he wants to tear my fingers off, you know? He always does that when we talk about you.”

The exhale of breath Jeno released was all too audible to Jaehyun, hitching like Doyoung’s did whenever he caught his boss in the shower, hand around his dick and desperate to get off, delighted and strained at once. It was more of an answer to their situation than any explanation could have been, and all the more when no steps resounded despite the door falling close. It was a reaction to whatever sort of silent discourse these two had had, entirely going past Jaehyun, frozen in place, head dropped between his arms, with his teeth gritted to keep quiet despite the onslaught of pleasure overwhelming him, and it was humiliating, that he wasn’t even asked, that they didn’t care to inform him properly, in equal amounts to the oil poured into the fire that was his own lust. 

Muted shuffling, soles digging into the carpet spread out near his door, he could almost feel the hesitation radiating off the younger, contrasting the decisive way Doyoung’s hand curled around his hip bone, certain to leave a mark that would irritate him for days, whenever he was about to put on his clothes, when the elastic of his briefs dug into the same spot. It was a constant reminder, and during those days of utter stress, they were a welcome distraction, something to remind him during tiring hours that later, whenever he was alone with his lover, he would be taken care of again. Just like he was now, when the sudden pressure on his prostate had him break his voluntary silence, moaning out loud, left arm failing him and his wings fluttering in distress to prevent his fall, and when fingers curled around his hair to pull his head up next, keep him in place, it seemed almost justified.

Unfortunately, it meant his angle of vision was raised, directed to find Jeno standing near the door, looking like a mess but for different reasons entirely. The dark circles evoking guilt within the Winged’s heart were still there, usually brushed back strands of midnight hair now a tousled mess, standing up at odd angles, and that flush dying cheeks and chest… Jaehyun couldn’t help the way he pushed back against Dyoung’s hand, was punished by his hair being twisted violently, at the sight of so much bare skin. It was aggravating, like the forbidden fruit, the contrast of business suits and candid skin, the border between the things he should and wanted to do, tastes he was supposed to have and things he was not supposed to eat. Doyoung and Jeno, they were different worlds, they were two sides of the same coin that Jaehyun, in a spurt of the moment, realized as his heart. 

Fingers releasing his hair brought him no relief, instead of the pastel strands they curled around his throat, thumb against his jaw, making sure his head was up, and any failing his position would only result in his breath being cut off. Because Doyoung wouldn’t let off even then, cruel like that, and Jaehyun lived for it, for being at the older’s mercy entirely. Feelings that were amplified now, under Jeno’s watchful eyes, whose chest was heaving and falling heavily, whose whole pose exuded restrained desire, and it was just for the way whose eyes darted around that the Winged had to question the sight of whom was more attractive to the younger man.

There was a subtle shift to Jeno’s posture, barely visible but still there, and maybe he hadn’t been the only one who was keeping an intent eye on their intruder, for it was still his caretaker to do the speaking for the both of them, sounding more like they were having a casual get-together than anything as he invited, “Don’t you want to take a seat, Jeno-yah? You’re already enjoying your show so well. Isn’t that what you want to do to our pride Jaehyun as well? Don’t you want to know how to make him sound so pretty?” As if for emphasis, Doyoung’s fingers crooked within the younger, had the Winged release another moan, eyes falling shut as he sputtered around his tired tongue, too heavy to swallow the white hued mixture dripping from the corners of his lips.

This shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was, the idea of Jeno watching him- them - that fact that Jeno _was_ watching them - but it was the way all of the younger’s attention seemed to be rapt on them, the way it so clearly affected him - and it reminded Jaehyun of earlier, of seeing his two subordinates so close, with Doyoung’s fingers ghosting over the younger’s skin, so tender, way unlike the way he so roughly touched Jaehyun now. It shouldn’t have been as endearing, seeing the slight stagger in Jeno’s steps as he walked around the couch and fell into it, the way he shifted around, caught between wanting to sit comfortable, without putting a strain on his erection, and not wanting to show it, the effect the sight had on him, and he kept doing that, until Doyoung called him out with a harsh, “Sit still. Spread your legs. Let Jaehyun see how you feel about him, about seeing him like this, Jeno.”

Like hypnotized, Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off the way the younger obeyed, spreading his legs, the imprint of his erection so clearly showing, slacks never forgiving in that regard. The sight was enough to further weaken his legs, pushing his hips back demandingly, despite the way he could already anticipate the tightening pressure around his throat, making it harder to breathe as if the air wasn’t already successfully fingered out of his lungs. Hypocritically, because as much as Doyoung made sure his focus was on Jeno, equally he punctuated his every demand with bittersweet pressure, rubbing circles into Jaehyun’s prostate, skimming over it, until the heat coiling within the Winged’s guts was almost unbearable, the pressure on his cock painful, and still, there was no way he was allowed to cum when it was like this. 

“Have you thought about him like this before, Jeno-yah? Touched yourself to the thought of Jaehyun? You’re in your prime. What did we do when we were that age, angel?” The oldest asked, fingertips relentlessly pressing against the Winged’s prostate who had to gather his wits to even just think back to that time. Three years ago… It was hard to remember when he couldn’t even recall the project they had been working on all day long.

“Was- was with you a lot,” he eventually pressed out, tongue tracing his wet lips, and this time he didn’t miss the way Jeno seemed to hyperfixate on it, unknowingly parting his own, and Jeno’s were so unbearably kissable… Not too full, but they always looked soft, plush in their own way, tasting of their overpriced office coffee without doubt, of the gum he liked to chew when especially worn thin. He had been curious for too long now, what Jeno’s lips would taste like, between sharing lunch and going out on dates, and yet the most he had dared do so far had been wiping the leftovers of foamed milk off the younger’s mouth, licking it off his own thumb, watching the tranced reaction even then. 

Despite the lacking sort of response, for once Doyoung didn’t seem to want to push him, in first place, them talking during sex wasn’t too common, when his caretaker was too busy keeping an eye on his reactions, teasing him, sometimes verbally, without the pressure of awaiting Jaehyun to answer too. It was different now, and with a little start the Winged realized it was because of something else - it was about showing off, was marking territory because, deep down, humans were instinct driven all the same. _Are you thinking of replacing me?_ That’s the question he had been asked weeks ago, before this started, and the same question that must still be on the older’s mind, one he had to answer of his own, prove that he wasn’t replaceable, that Jeno could not achieve the same. For as well as Doyoung could read him, the same connection went both ways, and Jaehyun, too, knew what his lover was thinking about without having to say it out loud.

Slowly, he licked his lower lip again, fascinated by the way the younger was fascinated with him, fingers curling around cushions, arms straining, and Jeno leaned in the slightest bit, seemingly without noticing as well. It was intriguing, and it was a welcomed distraction of sight, taking the strain of his looming orgasm, the one he wasn’t allowed to have, not the way he wanted it to be. “Jeno,” he gasped, and the way their viewer shivered was nearly visible, hairs raising, if only to be spotted by Jaehyun alone, “Answer him…”

An ugly reminder, of questions they both must be barely aware, and the way the dark haired’s Adam’s apple bobbed around a strained swallow was alluring, was calling for his attention at once. Still, there was some subtle delay before the youngest dared answer, with his words muffled, voice strained, “I did… Did think of hyung, yes,” and then, after one shuddering inhale, released, “Of you both, hyung…”

It was a shocking confession, enough to halt their moves, and the way Doyoung’s fingers froze within him had Jaehyun whining demandingly, his own noise so high in pitch, unexpectedly needy that it was embarrassing, had his cock twitching against his abs at the sound of it alone. It was a confession he could empathize with, despite having thought of Jeno as well, the earlier incident was telling of how those ideas were not limited, and to hear it was not one-sided was like a sucker punch sending his pleasure skyrocketing. 

But more than his own feelings, the ones he was aware of, the Winged knew to acknowledge that these words were loaded with a confrontation Doyoung had not yet considered to unravel, a confrontation of there being more possibilities than what their upbringing had taught them. At the same time, it appeared to spur the older on, after their little hitch of pace, his fingers intensified their space and Jaehyun couldn’t help the way his wings trembled, faltering in the air, refusing to listen to his command for good. Something else must have snapped within the older’s head - or maybe it was his heart - and the following sequence of happenings was too much for the pink haired to follow.

One moment, his lover’s fingers were slick against his walls, relentless and wet, and the next they were gone, leaving him to moan brokenly, head turning to see why Doyoung had let up despite the hand fixing his head in place. Before he could, before his muscles were ready to react, he was filled again, and this time it was more than he had ever felt before. With air catching in his throat, Jaehyun almost broke down at the overwhelming sensation of it, arms faltering and if not for the hands gripping his wings tight at their base and keeping him up, he was certain he would have kissed his table hello before he had kissed Jeno at all. 

He didn’t get it, not for several moments and until the pressure faded and entered again, with clothing zipper scratching his skin and hips pressing against his, but once he did, once he realized what made him feel so _full_ , there was no helping himself anymore. It was embarrassing, the way he scrambled around and tried to push back, tried to take Doyoung in deeper, be full of his lover’s cock like he hadn’t been since the almost ten years they were doing this now. What a torturesome confession it must be, to admit to having had a sex life without ever losing his virginity like that, the final line never crossed, and with Doyoung by his side he had never considered to do that with anyone else. But now there was, now he had someone who was vying for that spot, and even their ultimate limits seemed to blur at the realization of such. 

Eyes focused on Jeno, body taken by Doyoung, he felt like being split apart, with all his attention the younger, on the way dark eyes darted around and breath hitched, the little gasps released in tandem with their bodies, and his frame consisting of no more than fire burning, incited every time their lips collided, ass cheek stinging after already having been hit, pain returning every thrust. It was impossible to not go crazy, his brain fuzzy, his body a string ready to snap, and his vocals could not keep up, no matter how much he tried. 

The whole world - _his_ world - it seemed to consist of the two of them alone, of the heat being fucked into his self, and the heated gaze that roamed his skin, a puppet to be used and watched but his heart soared high. Ultimately, whether intended or not, he had received all the things he had yearned to have within a single night, confession made of words and intent shown through sex, like strings wrapped bit by bit around the entirety of his self, trapping his body and his mind, tying down his heart so they could fly it like a kite. A limbo of sensations, of emotions, and a spiral he did not know to escape all the same. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help the pitiful whine that slipped his lips once Jeno moved, almost scared that the younger might leave, after seeing his most embarrassing sight, but his heart settled with a flutter when, instead, the other knelt against the table, not daring to put his full weight on it, and Jaehyun could understand. Sturdy wood, even that was not safe from breaking apart. Fingers, cold against his heated skin, were gentle as they caressed his cheek and angled his head up, until his blurry sight was taken by Jeno alone, and his lips, finally, claimed by the same one’s as well. 

Like anticipated, they tasted of overpriced coffee and coconut balm, the sharp bite of minty gum and the cruel grip of fingers around his dick. A pathetic sound, muffled by their kiss, as much as it could be called a kiss when it mostly consisted of Jeno licking into his mouth, echoed between their lips, and his own hands moved, arms wrapping around the younger’s shoulders, beautifully broad and firm beneath his skin, despite the annoying layer of clothing caught between, seeking for support as fingers with skin softer than what he was used to explored his length, traced around his tip and the sensitive veins. Involuntarily, it had his hips bucking, seeking for achingly sweet friction, but the more he acted up, the harder Doyoung seemed to go on him, with his unrelenting thrusts and seemingly endless endurance in strength. 

Before he could even process this scene, the way his own body reacted, the way his mind was taken, it took but one second of relief, knot undone around his shaft, freeing his cock and balls, and his orgasm was crushing him. With stubborn impact, it seized him, caught him, stomped down on him and had his vision fade to white. There was no way he could describe it ever, this onslaught of it all, compiled reactions, of his muscles tensing, locking him in place and giving up at once, until all that held him up was their combined strength, the way his brain seemed to be full of fuzzing sparks and cloudy emptiness alike, the way his heart was torn apart, split in equal parts to present to the two who made him feel too much to be contained at once, and if the Big Bang had been a person, he was certain that the way he felt was just what they must have experienced at that time too. 

Too many things going on at once, with liquid heat filling him up and slick warmth coating his tongue, he could barely perceive the sensations as was they were, as Doyoung having released inside him and Jeno kissing him still, his dick still spurting cum when he had thought it to have stopped long since, making a mess of himself, of Jeno’s hand on him, of the table beneath. Too many things that would never be the same, and none of them were that bad at all. 

His perception of the world was still fuzzy, his mind flickering in and out, it was like stroboscope lights illuminating a room lacking light, snippets of Jeno’s tongue against his, of hands caressing his face and hips, of carefully being let down, and somehow ending up in their car, of Jeno’s lips on his, their sheets scratching along his sensitive skin. Time was out of his reach, but with Jeno’s scent in his nose and Doyoung’s digits combing back his hair, he couldn’t bring himself to think of anything bad. 

⭑ ♡⠄♦ ° ♥ ⭒ 

Despite his own fatigue, the way they had worn him out like that, despite the whispered warm words come morning, when waking up in Doyoung’s hold, despite Jeno’s flustered confession about his own release after Jaehyun apologized for not having taken care of him, there had been no time to discuss any further steps for good. Days were still stressful, and no following intimate act had him feeling the same, something feeling amiss, lacking, and it grated his nerves even a fortnight later, as his feet landed on the wooden flooring of their terrace. Only this time, instead of Doyoung there was Jeno in his arms, the younger’s wrapped tight around his shoulders and yet having to let go, despite their soles having met solid ground. 

It was endearing, not too different to Doyoung during the first times they had done this first. Once frowned upon, to take anyone for a flight, let them experience the freedom that came with owning the skies, it was a right reserved to caretakers and lovers alone these days, for the ones they required by their side and the ones who were entitled to sharing their things. Thus, for the same reason, him having taken Jeno along, after their office hours ended a bit earlier than usual, in exchange for the recent busy days, surmassed for the importance the younger had taken in his life. It was the same reason he had taken Jeno along home now, to share dinner not in some overly exclusive restaurant or to share ordered dishes over his soiled office table, it was because he regarded it as something of matter to let Jeno deeper into their lives. After having caught them during the most intimate of times and perfectly fitting in, after shared little kisses and casual touch, after little confessions and stammered admissions, letting Jeno into their most intimate of places seemed only right.

In true Winged fashion, most of their home was open space - generous areas to allow him to move in comfort, spread his wings without having to fear knocking over stuff, and inviting windows to remind him that the skies were his to soar, to claim, just like Jeno's heart beared open to them. Walls low beneath grand windows transformed into cozy seating areas, framed on the bottom by book shelves and lined by little plants Doyoung liked to take care of, it exuded more of a homey feeling than either of their childhood places ever had. There were pillows and blankets, carpets soft beneath their feet, and elements of glass and stone. It awed Jeno, if the curious looks were anything to go by, starting the moment he had let go of Jaehyun and peeked in from the terrace to the time they had actually stepped into the living room. Back when he had bought that place, Jaehyun had been enticed by glass walls and sliding doors replacing boring walls, and none of their friends had ever seemed to care nor been weirded out by the open display of messy bed sheets displayed, or even the bathroom framed not by brick but glass. Only the rooms aligned towards the inside of the building, their shared closet and smaller bathroom, the kitchen and guestroom weren't as visible, and even Jeno's eyes darting towards their bedrooms were not hidden from his sight. There was something akin to relief flooding Jaehyun's self, though, when the younger made no comment of that.

Quietly, he made his way around, not wanting to disturb the other while he headed for the kitchen to pull out containers of food because, despite his inviting Jeno for a meal, it wasn't Jaehyun's forte to cook, less because of an inability to, he had simply never needed, with Mrs Kim and now Doyoung around. It was his caretaker's food he was meaning to share with his date now, the same food he had mentioned during their first shared lunch, the side dishes Mrs Kim regularly sent them as well for being a housewife keeping busy at home. Naturally, the most Jaehyun knew was to maneuver that much, warm up food and cater to their equipment, putting rice in the cooker and their meal in pots, setting the table despite the unfamiliarity he held with that task.

It was at that time, too, that Jeno joined him finally, through the parted sliding doors and heading towards the counter at once, curiously looking at the empty containers of glass. "Is that Doyoung-hyung's food?" The dark haired asked, with all the casualness Jaehyun wouldn't have in his place, but looking charming with his crinkling eyes regardless.

For now, the Winged only replied with a low hum, adjusting their cutlery next to the plates unto he was content with their place. "Doyoung's and his mother's. They're great cooks." He smiled softly as he turned his head, looked at Jeno leaning against the counter with his hip, perfectly fitting in, making his heart flutter within his chest, reflected in his wings joyfully rustling and aligning anew against his back. "Do you want to have something to drink with it?"

"You're always so willing to treat me to a drink, hyung," Jeno teased softly, with an honest smile, and the older couldn't help himself, couldn't help his ears turning red, as he stepped closer and into the dark haired's space. Regardless of the undoubtedly more intimate touches they had already shared, to him, touching Jeno's body, was still a new experience and now as well his hands were careful as he moved them around, slowly took off Jeno's coat and then his suit jacket as well, fingers hooking into the burgundy knot of a tie and he pretended not to notice the way the other's breath hitched at that. Top two buttons undone, he couldn't help the low murmur of _Better..._ he let out, and neither could he help himself when suddenly Jeno surged forward, going for a kiss, the bitter taste of coffee mingling between their lips, slumbering need, it crackled beneath his skin.

Losing himself in their kiss was too easy, to allow his hands to lightly rest atop the younger’s hips, to give in to the mellow pace that had him forget even about the beeping of the rice cooker or the bubbling of food on the stove. None of it mattered right at this moment, and the way Jeno did not push back except for those times they had to take a break to breathe in deep, always diving back in for another round, was telling of the desire they mutually felt. Two weeks, it had been too long, days of long office hours and short shared time, interspaced only by having meals in the same room while they skimmed different papers they both had to hand in, and amidst it all, Jaehyun wasn’t sure he shouldn’t be more surprised about the lack of rumors there were so far. Like a whisper, it had been at the back of his mind for a while now, and it was the reason he reluctantly pulled back, after placing another peck on swollen lips, and another and third. 

Forbidden taste, with Jeno out of his reach he had almost forgotten how good this felt, the little thrill, sweet taste, and he couldn’t help the enamored smile spreading on his lips as he looked into the other’s eyes, carrying an equally dazed look. Pretty in a messy way, the beginning stages of looking wrecked, and with arms around his shoulders and tugging on his clothes Jaehyun was certain he was no better, after all. “I missed you- this,” he stuttered, a bit helpless as he looked into curving eyes whose sparks slowly turned into ones of amusement. “Not that we didn’t see each other or-”

“Hyung,” Jeno interrupted with a hint of laughter in his tone, and like whiplash, it were the following words that reminded Jaehyun, despite their positions, little difference in age and experience in life, it was still their youngest who had seen and gone through the most, that Jeno hadn’t been the one to be caught in the weird limbo of a weird relationship when he answered, “I get you. It’s okay to feel like that. I’ve been there too - am there too. I’m glad we got some time to ourselves now.”

“Really?” This time the smile on his face was nothing but reflectant of the relief that coursed his veins, and softly Jaehyun squeezed around the younger’s hips before he, garnering all his self control, pulled away. As if Jeno was his gravitational center, stepping away felt wrong, physical forces telling him to return, and if not for his wits and wanting to do this right, for finally remembering their dinner was cooking, Jaehyung might not have been able to. As it was, he glimpsed at the other once more before he tilted his head towards the table, silently signing for his guest to settle down already while he maneuvered around at the same time. 

Under his breath, the younger hummed in agreement, turning around to walk backwards towards the smaller kitchen table, not as grand as the one in the living room, the one reserved for formal events that never took place anyways.”I do, hyung,” Jeno emphasized again, and as he pulled out a chair, cushioned legs not making a sound on the ground, Jaehyun couldn’t help watching the rough elegance around these movements, the ease they were executed with, rejoicing at the fact there was no ounce of stilted awkwardness left, “I’m just a bit sad Doyoung-hyung didn’t join us. Isn’t his cooking too?”

Slowly, the Winged blinked his eyes, gaze darting towards the clock for a moment, signaling the early evening time. “He had already made plans.” It wasn’t a lie, not entirely, for Doyoung had already scheduled an evening off some weeks ago, but it was for that same reason that Jaehyun had chosen this day in particular. Originally, he hadn’t wanted to overwhelm the office’s intern with the situation of being invited to their place and confronted with the domesticity that was routine to them, now he couldn’t help the sparks of doubt going off. “Should I not have chosen today to invite you over...?” Inside, he couldn’t help the miserable groan, exasperated with himself. When even had been the last time he had sounded as hesitant as this… 

“No, that’s not-” Jeno started only to startle right after, a bright ring resonating through the apartment, not borne from kitchen equipment and it was understandable it would be confusing to someone not used to it. But Jaehyun recognized it, and he himself couldn’t help the little frown forming between his eyebrows as he lowered the ladle with which he had meant to scoop their stew into a prettier bowl in the same way he had seen Doyoung do time and time again. _Only brutes eat from the pot_ , his caretaker would have proclaimed his own mother’s line then, and similarly, they echoed through the Winged’s mind as well. 

Schooling his expression into something more neutral, Jaehyun took a step towards the hallway, when already the doors opened, and as if the devil himself had been conjured, it was Doyoung standing there, with his jacket draped over his arm and fingers caught onto the knot of his tie, eyes widening comically, as if the older had been the one to be caught by a surprise, not the two already attendant. Doe gaze darting around, between his junior and superior, the set table and Winged in the kitchen, and then, almost comically shy, the dark haired asked, “Am I interrupting something?”

Before Jeno could answer, despite lips slowly parting, it was Jaehyun to speak up, mouth spreading into a soft smile simultaneously, “Not at all. Actually, I think you came just right. Jeno had just asked about you, too. Did Kun and Ten cancel your plans?”

Ever so lightly, Doyoung raised one eyebrow, but instead of asking for further explanations, it was easy to return to their usual routine - jacket hung over Jeno’s already draped over their counter stool, tie pulled off and sleeves pushed up, simply so he could usher Jaehyun out of the kitchen and get to take over where the younger stopped. “Something came up at work. But seeing you like this, I don’t think I’ll be upset about it. Did Jaehyun offer you a drink yet, Jeno-yah?”

Unexpected, not unwelcome, was the way the man in question laughed softly, wide smile hidden by his hand. “Hyung,” he started, amused and not upset, voice filled with joy that had Jaehyun’s heart racing within his chest as he busied himself with putting a third set of plates on the table, “What is it with you and Jaehyun-hyung wanting to make me drink? I have a feeling you’ll end up sending me home drunk.”

“You don’t need to-”

“I never said you’ll-”

Jaehyun stopped, hearing his caretaker speak at the same time as him, and a glimpse at the older’s startled expression was enough to drive the heat up to his ears, burning beneath his unruly hair, and now he was grateful the pastel strands were covering his reddened skin. “If you don’t want to, you don’t need to go home,” he finally said, his gaze stubbornly directed at the table plate as he adjusted the cutlery, taking his time, “You can stay with us. Or in the guest room. Whatever is more comfortable. And you can borrow Doyoung’s clothes for tomorrow. I should have considered that we have work tomorrow but-”

“Hyung,” Jeno interrupted, with his ever gentle tone, and the break that followed was like a silent demand to look up, the very aim the younger had in mind, as Jaehyun looked up and was met by whose gentle expression, “I’d like that. Staying with you, I mean. It makes me happy that you’re letting me into your life, hyung.”

Helplessly, the Winged looked at the human for another moment, before his eyes darted towards Doyoung, asking for aid. Only that tease of a man grinned at him, without any care in the world, and continued to plate their dishes to serve. It was in passing, with his hands placing their dinner, arms on either side of Jeno’s frame, that Doyoung leaned in, eyes on his Winged, lips against the younger man’s ear, and muttered, “It makes Jaehyun happy too, Jeno-yah. And if he is happy, so am I. If you share the bed with us tonight, I promise I’ll make it worth it for you, too.”

Heated gaze, it had been hard enough to bear when it was only Doyoung’s but now, confronted by two pairs of eyes, the shivers running down his spine, fires stoked within his body, seemed to be several fold as well. Jaehyun’s breath, ever so subtly, but as much as he tried to cover these reactions up, it was the way his wings shifted against his back nervously that must give him away. His caretaker would know about it, at least, and like prey caught by a predator, it were Jeno’s darkening eyes directed at the visible blue of his feathers that had him stuck in his position.

“But for now,” the oldest spoke up again, hands falling onto their guest’s shoulders heavily, “you should eat up. Jaehyun enjoys my food well, though, I guess you’ll find more delight in having dessert later, Jeno-yah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone who finished this fic! ❤️ thank you so much for reading it and I hope you've enjoyed it well! please thank [CJ](https://twitter.com/fullsunCJ) for giving me this heavensent idea months ago and, again, I wish you a happy new year and only the best of luck, on that 2021 will be kinder upon all of us!
> 
> if you have more questions or are interested in what I'm up to, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis) and the other fic - [Of Starry Nights and Feathered Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413022)


End file.
